De la haine à l'amour
by Salexrine
Summary: [En cours] Harry se promène dans les couloirs du château caché aux yeux de tous par sa cape d'invisibilité. Seulement il n'est pas le seul à profiter du calme paisible de Poudlard et va croiser... Yaoi HPDM
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dés la première année à Poudlard des Gryffondors, les cours de potions se déroulaient dans les cachots, avec le professeur Snape et en compagnie des Serpentard. Impossible de savoir laquelle des deux maisons détestait le plus cette cohabitation, mais les lions ne supportaient pas le professeur qui était le directeur des Serpentard, en particulier Harry Potter.

-Potter! Vous n'êtes pas dispensé d'écouter le cours, même si vous êtes célèbre parmi les quelques toutous qui vous suivent!

A l'autre bout de la salle, les serpents explosèrent de rire. Même Crabbe et Goyle, pourtant bêtes, comprirent la remarque de leur professeur et rirent à la manière de porcs, par des grognements. Harry se contenta de fusiller la chauve souris des cachots du regard. La fin du cours se passa comme toutes les autres, les serpentards avaient encore récolté une cinquantaine de points tandis que Neville, qui avait fait fondre le fond de son chaudron, en fit perdre 80 à sa maison et eu des devoirs supplémentaires. Hermione promis de l'aider mais refusa d'aider Ron.

-Non, toi tu n'as pas de devoir supplémentaire, et puis, si tu les faisait à temps et pas à la dernière minute, tu ne me demanderais pas de t'aider.

-Si crois-moi, les devoirs, je n'aime pas du tout, il n'y a que toi pour être aussi passionnée par les études.

-Parce que tu ne trouves pas intéressant d'être cultivé pour après pouvoir faire le métier qui te plait?

-Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, et les potions ne m'aideront en rien.

-Il faudra bien que tu étudies, nous passons les BUSE à la fin de l'année je te rappelle.

-Pas besoin, je sais merci! Ma mère n'a fait que m'en parler tout l'été en me disant que je devais obtenir plus de résultats que Fred et Georges réunis...

-Tu parles de nous petit frère? demanda Fred.

-Tu sais que c'est très impoli de parler de la vie privée des autres sans leur accord? Fais attention Ronny, sinon on envoie une lettre à maman pour lui dire que tu fais encore des bêtises.

-La beuglante que tu recevras sera encore pire que celle que tu as déjà reçue.

-Oui, pire, dit Georges.

-On a quel cours là? demanda Harry.

-Cours de soin aux créatures magiques, avec les serpentards, répondit son amie.

"Oh non, encore avec lui... Pourquoi faut-il que l'on ait deux heures de cours à la suite avec eux?"

-Alors Potter, tu dormais en potion?

-Oublie moi Malfoy, tu veux? Ca me fera des vacances.

-Haha, comment veux-tu que je t'oublie alors que tous les matins je te vois dans la Gazette du sorcier?

-Approchez-vous, on va commencer, dit Hagrid.

"Ouf, sauvé... Merci Hagrid".

Ron et Hermione trouvèrent leur meilleur ami distant, effacé pendant le reste de la soirée. N'arrivant pas à dormir, l'Elu décida d'aller se promener un peu dans le château, avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Au détour d'un couloir, il eu la surprise de croiser le serpent blond. Il se colla au mur le plus possible et retint sa respiration quand Draco passa devant lui. Quelques pas plus loin, le serpentard s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi te caches-tu Potter?

Harry se pétrifia. Comment Draco savait-il qu'il était là? Il ne voyait pas un seul petit morceau de lui qui dépassait...

-Je sais que tu es sous ta cape Harry, j'ai reconnu ton parfum. Bonne nuit...

Le jeune lion était abasourdi. Draco avait reconnu son parfum, l'avait appelé par son prénom puis lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit... Le monde allait à l'envers, c'était comme si Hermione acceptait de faire tous les devoirs de Ron sans râler...


	2. Cours de divination

**Chapitre1: Cours de divination**

Le survivant avait passé une nuit agitée à cause des paroles du serpentard. Ron lui, n'avait pas eu ce problème, il avait ronflé comme un bienheureux jusqu'à son réveil. Les paroles du vert et argent tournaient encore dans l'esprit du jeune lion, et son amie Hermione Granger le trouva un peu plus étrange que d'habitude. Ron ne fit pas attention, trop préoccupé par ses devoirs en retard.

-On a quel cours là? demanda Ron

-Divination je crois, lui répondis Harry.

-C'est ça, puisque j'ai arithmancie.

-J'aurais dû demander une boîte à flemme à Fred et Georges, marmotta l'Elu.

-Je te demande pardon, le questionna Hermione. Tu veux une retenue ou quoi? Et ton projet de devenir Auror?

-La Divination ne sert à rien pour la carrière que j'envisage. Tu crois que Fol-Oeil se sert de feuilles de thé pour localiser des Mangemorts?

-Et puis, Mione, les boîtes à flemme sont faites pour qu'on puisse éviter la corvée d'aller en cours, pas pour avoir des retenues. Moi non plus je n'ai pas très envie d'aller voir cette chouette de Trelawney et ses prédictions bidon. Je n'ai pas de boîte à flemme, mais comme elle croit constamment que tu vas mourir Harry, on pourrait faire croire que tu ne te sens pas bien et comme ça je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Vous auriez dû laisser tomber la divination comme moi. A la place vous auriez pû prendre arithmancie, au moins vous seriez peut-être plus intelligents, mais j'en doute. A plus tard.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme tourna les talons et partie d'un pas vif vers ça salle de classe.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda Harry.

-Aucune idée... Bon, on fait quoi du coup? Je fais semblant de t'emmener à l'infirmerie?

-Oui, on fait comme ça. Par contre ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne pense pas que je vais rester avec toi. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Tu ne veux pas m'aider pour mes devoirs? J'ai plein de choses à faire...

-Je vais te passer les miens, mais ne copie pas tout mot par mot, sinon, ils vont s'en rendre compte, et après on en aura plus.

-D'accord, merci Harry! Je te revaudrai ça! Au fait tu vas faire quoi? Tu vas aller à Pré-au-Lard ou aller voler sur le terrain de Quidditch?

-Je ne sais pas, je pensais aller à la tour d'astronomie. C'est calme là-bas, je peux réfléchir tranquillement.

-Harry, tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, non? Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas parler parce que "tu ne veux pas embêter les autres", mais si on te dit que ça ne nous gêne pas, tu ne dois pas hésiter surtout.

Ron baissa la voix et ajouta:

-Et puis si ça concerne tu-sais-qui, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu en parles avec quelqu'un. Il aura peut-être des conseils à te donner, un autre avis ou d'autres idées que les tiennes qui pourraient peut-être t'aider, non?

-Merci Ron, mais toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, ou plutôt à entendre. Et non ça ne concerne pas Voldemort.

Son ami rouquin frissonna en entendant le nom du Lord Noir, mais le survivant n'y fit pas attention, trop habitué à cette réaction de sa part.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps au pied de la trappe; car celle-ci s'ouvrit et l'échelle argentée atterrit juste devant Harry. Il y grimpa et fut tout de suite dans un état second en sentant les fumées d'encens et les lourds parfums qui rendaient l'air de la pièce bien trop chargé. Ron fit un grand sourire à son ami en pensant que celui-ci jouait déjà le malade. En réalité, le Survivant, qui n'avait que trop peu dormi à cause de Malfoy, commençait tout juste à s'endormir, et les vapeurs de la pièce n'arrangeaient pas son état. D'un coup, il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler atrocement, et il dû se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Ron qui cherchait leur professeur des yeux ne remarqua rien. Harry se sentait déjà entrainé à des milliers de kilomètres de là, à l'endroit où se trouvait Lord Voldemort. Il commençait à distinguer les contours flous d'une grande pièce et un Mangemort à ses pieds. Des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, s'échappaient de la cagoule et l'homme se tordait de douleur sous les Doloris qu'on lui infligeait avec un plaisir évident. Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de s'arracher à cette vision d'horreur, aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait et qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais il en était de plus en plus attiré. Il sentit une grosse goutte de sueur froide lui glisser le long de l'arête du nez et un violent frisson lui traversa le dos quand son ennemi éclata d'un rire froid et aigu au moment même où Lucius Malfoy commençait à saigner du nez sous l'effet du Sortilège Impardonnable. Il senti alors, comme si c'était son propre corps qui était à des kilomètres de lui, une main agripper la sienne et la serrer avec force.

-Tu peux le faire Harry. Repousse-le, je sais que tu en es capable.

Quand l'Elu reconnu la voix à travers ce qui lui semblait être un épais brouillard, il résista de toute ses forces à l'invasion du Lord dans son esprit. Peu à peu la salle de classe se redessina devant ses yeux larmoyants. Quand il put voir la salle nettement, il serra brièvement la main du jeune homme blond pour le remercier, qui retira alors sa main.

-Mrs, puis-je emmener Mr Potter à l'infirmerie? Je crois qu'il ne se sent pas bien, demanda Draco.

-Euh... Oui bien sûr.

Toute la classe cessa alors de chuchoter. Draco Malfoy venait de demander à emmener HARRY POTTER à l'infirmerie? Parce qu'il ne se SENTAIT visiblement pas bien? Il l'avait appelé "Mr"? Depuis quand est-ce que Malfoy s'inquiétait que Potter aille bien? D'habitude c'était plutôt le contraire. Ron lui fulminait. Si Malfoy emmenait Harry à l'infirmerie, il ne pourrait plus sortir de la salle de classe, et ses devoirs allaient encore prendre plus de retard. Il se demandait bien quelle gnome avait pu mordre Malfoy junior pour qu'il veuille emmener son ami à l'infirmerie. La seule explication c'était qu'il avait entendu leur conversation, et que pour les embêter, il leur balancait la bombabouse dans la figure au lieu de la glisser sournoisement quelque part comme il faisait d'habitude.

-Viens, chuchota le blond au Survivant.

Harry se mit debout tant bien que mal et il senti un bras musclé lui serrait la taille. Il se fit plus trainer qu'il n'avança vers l'échelle puis descendit après son Némésis. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Malfoy s'arrête. Le brun, essayant de se souvenir des moindres détails permettant d'identifié l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort, failli lui rentrer dedans.

-Bon, maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as vu Harry. Qu'a-t-il encore fait à mon père?

Le Survivant le regarda alors avec des yeux ronds. Comment était-il au courant que Voldemort était avec Malfoy senior? Et pourquoi l'appelait-il "Harry"?


	3. Le courage

**_Mot de l'auteur_****_:_**_ Salut mes chers lecteurs. Je voulais vous mettre un petit mot pour vous remerciez de lire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous me suivrez jusque la fin de cette histoire. Pour le moment je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 10. Oui je sais, j'ai pas mal d'avance, mais comme je n'ai pas un rythme d'écriture très régulier j'ai décider de poster un chapitre tous les 15jours. Ce à partir de ce soir. Comme ça je garderai un peu d'avance par rapport à vos lecture (en sachant qu'au fil du temps mes chapitres s'allongent considérablement).  
Si vous avez des questions, ou des réclamations, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message ou commentaire :) _

**Chapitre2: Le courage**

-Je... Comment tu sais? demanda le rouge et or.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Dis-le moi.

-Non je ne te dirai rien, répondit le Survivant en frissonnant, c'est trop horrible... Merci de m'avoir fait sortir de la salle, je vais aller voir Dumbledore.

-Tu ne vas nulle part tout seul, répliqua Draco, je t'accompagne.

-Non! Je... Je vais y aller tout seul.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne? Et si tu entres encore en connexion avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Tu feras quoi tout seul?

-Ce que je fais à chaque fois Malfoy, j'attendrai que ça passe. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, je dois y aller avant que j'oublie tout. Ca m'étonnerait mais bon, marmonna-t-il.

Il passa à côté du vert et argent et fut étonné qu'il ne le retienne pas. Il prit la direction du bureau du directeur au cas où Draco aurait décidé de le suivre et se faufila au dernier moment dans un passage secret qui se trouvait à proximité pour pouvoir regagner son dortoir. Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et alla directement se rouler en boule dans son lit. Les images de ce qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes auparavant ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Il revoyait Mr Malfoy senior se tordre de douleur sous l'effet du sortilège, puis le sang qui coulait finalement de son nez suivi du rire glacial de son ennemi. Il étouffa un sanglot alors qu'une douleur immense naissait dans sa poitrine. Il ne supportait plus ces images, ces émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Même s'il ne portait pas Mr Malfoy senior dans son coeur, il avait de la peine pour lui, parce qu'il savait la douleur que l'on éprouvait quand on subissait le sortilège Doloris. Ensuite parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, le sortir de là. Il n'était qu'un simple spectateur, impossible pour lui d'intervenir, d'aider les personnes que Voldemort tuait ou torturait. Il était impuissant et ça l'énervait. Il était l'Elu, il avait pour destin de tuer son pire ennemi, mais il n'avançait pas. Depuis des mois les agressions du Seigneur des Ténèbres se multipliaient, et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Le Lord avait trouvé une très bonne cachette qu' Harry ne connaissait pas, il lui était donc impossible d'y aller pour le tuer. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par la connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort et les sanglots qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Draco Malfoy marchait d'un pas vif en direction des cachots. Il alla frapper chez son parrain puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Snape était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des copies.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à entrer Draco, annonça-t-il sans lever les yeux de ses copies.

-C'est important parrain, cela concerne mon père.

-Qu'est-ce que Lucius a encore fait? Il est ivre et ta mère te réclame pour l'aider? Je te préviens je n'irai pas chez toi pour aller l'aider, pas comme la dernière fois, ma mâchoire s'en est souvenue pendant 2 semaines.

-Il est avec son Maître. Votre Maître.

-Ce n'est pas mon Maître Draco, répliqua Rogue piqué au vif.

-Il est en train de se faire torturer, ou est peut-être déjà mort. A moins qu'Il n'ait encore besoin de lui. S'il-te-plaît aide moi! supplia le jeune homme.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi? Si je vais là bas pour le sauver, c'est moi qui vais me faire torturer, et j'ai des cours à assurer. Je n'ai pas de dettes envers ton père, je ne lui doit rien, lui me doit beaucoup par contre.

-Je ferais ce que tu voudras parrain, s'il-te-plaît! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurre...

Alors le jeune Serpentard commença à pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes malgré tout ses efforts.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer à pleurer, tu n'es pas une fille je te signale, siffla la terreur des cachots.

-Je n'ai pas honte de pleurer Severus, même si je suis un homme. Tout simplement parce que c'est pour une personne que j'aime.

-Très touchant, mais c'est non Draco. Mais dis-moi, comment sais-tu que ton père se faisait torturer?

-C'est Potter, il a eu une connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En Divination, j'étais derrière lui. Il a murmuré "Non, pas Mr Malfoy", il est chez Dumbledore normalement.

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore Draco, dit la chauve-souris tout en se levant.

Il attrapa un morceau de parchemin, y griffonna quelques mots très peu lisibles, puis se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Il prit dans sa main de la poudre qui se trouvait dans un pot en terre accroché au manteau de la cheminée et la balança dedans en disant "bureau de Dumbledore". Des flammes vertes éblouissantes apparurent et il jeta le parchemin dedans. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vieil homme se trouvait dans la cheminée. Il était de grande taille, des cheveux et une barbe argentée d'une longueur impressionnante et était habillé d'une robe de sorcier violette.

-Severus.

-Professeur, le jeune Malfoy vient de me prévenir que Potter avait encore eu une connexion avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait venir vous voir.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais ça ne m'étonne guère, il ne veut pas me déranger, ça l'ennuie, il supporte de moins en moins ces connexions. Que s'est-il passé exactement Draco? demanda le vieillard.

-On venait juste d'entrer en cours de Divination avec Mrs Trelawney dans la tour nord. Potter s'est assis et je me trouvais juste derrière lui. Il a murmuré "non, pas Mr Malfoy". Il tremblait, a plaqué sa main sur son front puis il s'est calmé. J'ai alors demandé à Mrs Trelawney si je pouvais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il m'a dit qu'il allait vous voir professeur, expliqua le jeune homme. Je ne voulais pas au départ, mais j'ai fini par accepter, je l'ai suivi, mais après je me suis dis que si il m'avait dis qu'il y allait, je pouvais lui faire confiance. C'est un Gryffondor, il ne peut pas mentir. Après je suis venu ici pour prévenir mon parrain.

Rogue poussa un grognement et les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient. Draco avait volontairement omis le fait qu'il avait attrapé la main d'Harry pour l'aider à se calmer, pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il ne voulait pas que son parrain se moque de lui ou le rejette, et il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore en sache trop (même s'il savait qu'il était toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le château, à chaque seconde et pour chaque personne).

-Harry se trouve actuellement dans son dortoir je pense. Personnellement je ne vais pas aller le déranger, car je pense qu'il se repose. Mais si mes souvenirs sont corrects, le mot de passe a un rapport avec la qualité principale de nos chers Gryffondor. Je dois dire qu'Harry fait preuve d'un grand courage, comme ses semblables et le regretté Godric Gryffondor. Je vous laisse maintenant, Dobby doit être revenu des cuisines avec quelques esquimaux aux citrons. Bon courage, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Il prit le même chemin qu'à l'aller, c'est à dire la cheminée du bureau du professeur de potions. Ce dernier observa son filleul avec intérêt. Il lui semblait qu'il était songeur, comme si Draco réfléchissait aux paroles du Directeur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux aller voir Potter? Vous n'êtes pas censés vous détester? Tu es un Malfoy, il est un Potter, tu ne peux pas l'apprécier!

-Je ne l'apprécie pas parrain, je veux juste savoir comment va mon père, ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a fait.

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué à deviner je crois. Il adore le sortilège Doloris, et il a peut-être fini par le tuer. Je crois qu'il y pense depuis quelque temps.

-Je... Comment tu peux dire ça comme ça, naturellement, comme-ci c'était une évidence?! Tu n'as donc aucun coeur? demanda son filleul hors de lui.

-Ce n'est pas ça Draco, tu le sais très bien. Mais vivre plusieurs années sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne rends pas un homme tendre, au contraire. Tu devrais le savoir avec ton père. Je l'ai vu changer au fil des ans, il était moins chaleureux, toujours sur ses gardes, mordant les autres avant de se faire mordre, il a même fini par délaisser sa famille au profit de son maître. Et pourtant il vous aime encore, vous êtes ce qu'il a de plus cher, ta mère et toi. Il le fait pour vous protéger de son maître. Lucius n'a jamais été courageux. Il est vrai que nous les Serpentards nous ne nous distinguons pas par notre courage, mais Lucius ne l'était vraiment pas. C'est pour ça qu'il a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il le pensait plus fort, de cette façon il pouvait protéger ta mère plus facilement, puis toi après. Il n'avait seulement pas bien vu à quel point son maître ne servait que ses intérêts.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Je sais qu'il a changé, il n'est plus le père que je connaissais quand j'étais petit. Alors que je vieillissais, j'ai fais plus ample connaissance avec Snakey, raconta le jeune homme. Il est devenu plus froid, plus distant, moins présent auprès de nous. Il ne cherchait qu'à Le satisfaire, au détriment de sa femme et de son fils. Quand il est là, il "me corrige" pour que j'apprenne à être "un vrai Malfoy" ou il me fait la morale. Il se dispute souvent avec ma mère également, surtout après qu'il m'ait donné quelques coups "pour me faire revenir sur le droit chemin"... Toujours pâle et tendu, aux aguets. Non, définitivement, il n'est plus le même père. Et pourtant, je veux savoir ce qu'il a et comment il va. Je veux également savoir si je peux le sauver, et je voudrais rassurer ma mère. Le seul moyen, c'est d'aller voir Potter.

-S'il n'était pas souvent chez vous, c'était pour vous protéger. Moins il était avec vous, moins son maître pouvait voir les sentiments qui le liait à vous deux, et de cette façon il ne pouvait pas vous faire du mal ou se servir de vous pour l'atteindre. Je l'ai très souvent hébergé parce qu'il avait subi la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il ne voulait pas que vous le voyiez dans cet état. Il a oublié de vous protéger d'une seule personne, celui qu'il allait devenir en restant auprès de son maître. Je pense que c'est la seule chose que l'on peut lui reprocher. Mais soit, si tu veux aller voir Potter, vas-y. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin, si tu as des ennuis et que l'on t'emmène au professeur McGonagall, donne lui ceci. Et n'essaye pas de le lire, il est scellé magiquement et seuls les professeurs peuvent le faire.

-Je n'allais pas le lire, s'insurgea le Serpentard.

-Je te connais Draco. De plus, tu es un Serpentard, donc de nature curieuse, mais je préférais te mettre en garde, les conséquences pourrait être fâcheuses...

Le vert et argent sortit de la salle de classe en se demandant ce qu'avait voulu dire la terreur des cachots. Il essaya de se rappeler où était la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Même si son père lui avait généreusement révélé son emplacement, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour avoir plus de renseignements et lui expliquer en détail ce qu'il s'était passé en cours de Divination.

-Je savais que tu viendrais Draco, mais tu n'as pas besoin de tout me dire si tu n'en as pas envie. Et la salle commune des Gryffondors est au 7ème étage je crois.

-Je... Comment avez-vous deviné professeur? Je n'ai encore rien dis! s'étonna le jeune Serpentard.

-Je suis un vieux sorcier Draco et le Directeur de Poudlard, je sais donc tout. Les tableaux et les fantômes me sont d'une aide précieuse. Je n'ai pourtant pas accès aux dortoirs, je ne peux donc pas te dire si Harry y est encore, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas redescendu, tu as donc peut-être une chance de le voir. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, les cours seront bientôt terminés et je crois que son ami Ronald Weasley est très impatient de le voir, surtout qu'il a été obligé de rester en cours de Divination, ce qui je crois, n'était point son intention.

-Merci professeur, je me dépêche.

-Je t'en prie Draco, lui répondit le vieil homme avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il sentit que quelqu'un était près de lui. Il ouvrit un œil pour dire à Ron de partir et qu'il allait bien, mais il ne voyait pas les cheveux flamboyants de son ami, la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir sans ses lunettes. Tout ce qu'il distinguait c'était le noir de la robe de sorcier obligatoire pour tous les élèves de l'école. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes qu'il percha sur le bout de son nez et failli pousser un cri en découvrant son rival de Serpentard qui l'avait aidé plus tôt dans la journée.


	4. A coeur ouvert

Note de l'auteur : Je vous avez dis de vous tenir prêt et qu'il y aurai sans doute une surprise. Et bien j'ai décidé de vous poster la suite de ma fanfiction avec 2 jours d'avance. Je ne tenais plus. Étrange non? Normalement ce sont les lecteurs qui réclament impatiemment la suite et moi je vous la livre en avance et avec beaucoup de joie. J'ai eu quelques demandent concernant ce chapitre. Beaucoup voulaient savoir si il y aurait une discussion entre Harry et Draco. Et bien oui. J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre même s'il est beaucoup moins long que le précédent.  
J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, je les lis avec plaisir et je vous réponds même en envoyant un message privée si vous avez un compte de créer.  
Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu et le relisent avant le 23 pour garder l'histoire en tête, j'ai de nouveau relu l'histoire du début et je me suis rendu compte d'une incohérence que j'ai supprimé. Ça ne change rien au déroulement de l'histoire mais je ne peux pas écrire l'histoire qui se déroule en 5ème année dans les 3 premiers chapitre et celui là durant la sixième année.  
Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc dans 2 semaines à peu près.

* * *

_Chapitre 3: A coeur ouvert_

"Je ne le comprendrais jamais celui-là, pensa Snape en regardant partir son filleul. Il s'est battu pendant 5 ans avec Potter, et pour leur 6ème année, il veut lui parler, l'aider. Merlin que les Malfoy sont compliqués! J'espère juste que Potter ne sera pas trop arrogant, il doit une fière chandelle à Draco. Tiens en parlant de lui, dit-il à voix haute, je crois que je tiens sa copie..."

A ce moment un sourire sadique étira fugacement les lèvres pâles de la terreur des cachots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Malfoy, grogna le Gryffondor.  
-Je te l'ai dit, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon père. Que lui a encore fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres?  
-Tiens, tu ne l'appelle pas Voldemort ou Maître?

En entendant le nom du Lord, le jeune Serpentard eu un violent frisson et fusilla Harry du regard.

-Ce n'est pas mon Maître, et comme tout sorcier sain d'esprit, je le crains, c'est pourquoi je ne prononce pas son nom, lui répondit Malfoy d'un ton acide. Tu es bien imprudent, ou tu aimes vraiment te rendre intéressant? Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui le prononce, ce qui est logique vu qu'il est le seul sorcier capable de défier tu-sais-qui. Tu donnes l'impression d'avoir la tête enflée comme les citrouilles d'halloween de Hagrid quand tu prononce son nom.

-Tu serais étonné de connaitre toutes les personnes qui prononcent son nom. "La peur d'un nom ne fais qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même." C'est ce que disent Dumbledore et Hermione. Et non je n'aime pas me rendre intéressant, plus je passe inaperçu, mieux je me porte. Bien sûr que je crains Voldemort, mais si je me laissais intimider par lui, jamais je n'aurais pu lui échapper toutes ces fois. J'ai évidemment reçu beaucoup d'aide quand je l'ai combattu, mais si j'avais laissé ma peur me dominer, je serais déjà mort.

-Quand tu en parles, on a l'impression que ce n'est rien, seulement un épisode mineur de ta vie, que tu as vite oublié, s'étonna Draco Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, j'essaye juste de ne pas y penser. Il vaut mieux se rappeler les jours heureux de son existence plutôt que ceux où on a voulu te tuer, tu ne crois pas? C'est de cette façon que l'on peut vivre heureux. Les jours sombres sont chassés par les jours clairs, et seuls les bons moments restent. Je n'aime pas me rappeler les moments où j'ai rencontré Voldemort, parce qu'à chaque fois, quelqu'un est mort ou a été blessé. La première fois, mes parents ont donné leurs vies pour sauver la mienne. Ensuite le professeur Quirrell a été utilisé par Voldemort pour m'atteindre et me tuer, puis le professeur Lockart qui est devenu amnésique, Cédric Diggory a été tué alors qu'il venait de gagner le Tournois des trois sorciers. Toutes ces personnes sont mortes à cause de moi, ou parce qu'elles essayaient de me protéger. Il est bien évident qu'il m'arrive d'y penser, je ne peux pas les oublier, mais si j'y pense trop, je n'arrive pas à accepter l'idée que moi je vis et pas eux. Je me dis qu'ils auraient dû lui donner ce qu'Il veut, c'est-à-dire moi, de cette façon ils seraient encore en vie. Je serais mort à l'âge d'un an, je n'aurais donc rien regretté puisque je ne connaitrais rien du monde, à part le visage de mes parents et celui du reste de ma famille.

-Et le monde serait devenu comment d'après toi? Si tu étais mort à l'âge d'un an, personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter, on vivrait tous sous son règne qui ne serait pas tout rose à mon avis. Granger, ta chère amie n'aurait même pas le droit de vivre! Sans parler des Weasley qui sont considérés comme des traitres à leur sang parmi les sorciers qui se disent des "sang-pur".

Ces derniers mots, Draco les avait presque crachés, comme s'ils lui écorchaient la bouche.

-Je ne te savais pas si gentil Malfoy. Tu penses à Hermione et à Ron maintenant? Et depuis quand la grosse dame laisse entrer un Serpentard, s'étonna Harry comme si il venait de prendre conscience à qui il parlait.

-Votre fantôme m'accompagnait, il lui a dit que Dumbledore m'avait autorisé à entrer. Il a également souligné le fait que j'avais le bon mot de passe, ce qui était une preuve suffisante selon eux puisqu'aucun Gryffondor n'aurait voulu me le donner.

- Un première année que tu aurais torturé ou même menacé aurait pu te le donner, ce n'est pas vraiment une preuve.

-Je me fiche de ça Potter, ce n'est pas le plus important! Maintenant dis-moi où est mon père et comment il va? tonna le jeune vert et argent.

-Si tu t'énerves je ne te dirais rien. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça encore une fois, ce n'est pas vraiment agréable je te signale. Je suis peut-être là physiquement, mais je ressens tout ce que ressent Voldemort, et je... je me suis délecté de ce que je lui faisais subir... C'est... c'est vraiment horrible, murmura le Survivant.

Une larme traîtresse roula alors sur sa joue, et il éclata en sanglots. Malfoy ne sut comment réagir et le regarda pleurer avec un pincement au coeur. Il se rendit alors compte de toute la pression qui pesait sur son ennemi et il trouva injuste tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et toutes les moqueries dont il était victime. Après tout, il n'avait pas demandé à être la cible de ce mage noir, il ne faisait que subir, et il voyait tous les gens qu'il aimait ou appréciait mourir autour de lui, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il sut alors quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Il s'approcha du rouge et or et l'entoura de ses bras tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille, comme le faisait sa mère quand il avait fait un cauchemar quand il était petit. Dés qu'il l'eu entouré dans le cocon protecteur de ses bras, Harry s'accrocha à sa robe de sorcier comme un noyé à sa bouée. Il resserra alors son étreinte et Harry posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou où il pleura à gros sanglots convulsifs. Il le berça doucement pour qu'il se calme et lui promit de toujours être là pour lui, pour le soutenir, qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. Harry entendit ses paroles comme à travers un épais brouillard et il n'en retint pas un mot.

C'est ce moment que choisi Ronald Weasley pour rentrer dans son dortoir. Quand il vit que Malfoy enlacait son meilleur ami, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il imagina le pire, c'est à dire qu'ils étaient en train de se battre à la manière moldu et que leur camarade de Serpentard étranglait Harry. Deux secondes plus tard, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, le jeune homme blond se retrouva accroché en l'air par un levicorpus. Il commença à se débattre et à se contorsionner pour voir qui lui avait jeté ce sort, en vain.


	5. Conflit

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le 4ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite! Je me souviens que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire le début et une fois que j'ai réussi, presque impossible de m'arrêter!  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions/questions ou réclamation, je serais ravie de vous lire! En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Conflit**

.

-Je... Ron?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'étonna l'Élu.

-Harry, tu vas bien? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à t'introduire dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Non, Ron, tu te trompe, il ne faisait rien de mal! Il ne m'a pas attaqué. Il était en train de m'aider.

-Oh, je t'en prie Harry, c'est de Draco Malfoy qu'on parle, pas de moi!

-Justement Ron, là je parle bien de Draco. N'est-ce pas lui qui s'est aperçu que je n'allais pas bien en divination? Tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu n'as rien vu du tout.

-Harry, laisse, c'est bon, dit le jeune blond. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort après tout. Je suis un Serpentard, et je n'ai pas été très sympa avec vous ces dernières années. Il est donc normal qu'il doute. Mais, Weasley, je dois dire que Potter à raison. Moi, Draco Malfoy, un Serpentard qui déteste Harry Potter, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien, et toi son meilleur ami, tu n'as rien vu.

Ron regarda le Serpentard avec des yeux ronds qui n'avaient rien à envier à Dobby. Le Serpentard ne l'injuriait même pas, et il demandait à Harry de ne pas le défendre. Et il l'appelait par son prénom? Il avait dû manger une patacitrouille pas fraîche ou recevoir un cognard pendant son entraînement de Quidditch. Et depuis quand Harry défendait Malfoy?

-Ron, libère Draco, demanda une voix derrière lui. Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est évident. Harry m'a l'air d'aller très bien, alors cesse ces enfantillages s'il te plaît.

-Mione, ne me dit pas que tu le défends toi aussi! C'est un Serpentard, tu pactise avec l'ennemi maintenant?

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu m'accuserais de le faire. Mais je pense qu'Harry est assez grand pour se défendre et Malfoy n'aurait pas pu rester longtemps ici sans recevoir un quelconque sort de défense de la part d'Harry. Alors s'il te plaît, lance le contre sort pour qu'il puisse se tenir correctement. Cette position n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy.

Effectivement, le jeune homme blond était dans une position inconfortable. Il essayait de remettre sa robe de sorcier de manière convenable et il retenait de son autre main son pull qui avait commencé à glisser révélant au passage un ventre pâle et plat, ce qui créa chez l'Élu une activation de son imagination quelque peu pervers. Il détourna le regard, mais cependant pas assez vite pour que la jeune femme ne le remarque pas. Ron lança alors le contre sort de mauvaise grâce et Malfoy atterrit avec une certaine grâce, acquise pendant les heures d'entraînement de Quidditch au rôle d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

-Bien, maintenant Harry, explique moi ce qui s'est passé en divination s'il te plaît, le pria Hermione.

-Je... J'ai encore eu un contact avec son esprit tout à l'heure.

-HARRY! Je croyais que tu fermais ton esprit! Tu dois le repousser, il ne peut pas tout le temps pouvoir agir à sa guise, s'emporta la brunette.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en rende compte à chaque fois. Il a un esprit tordu.

-Sans blague, le coupa son meilleur ami.

-Et je ne peux pas toujours le bloquer Hermione. Je suis plus vulnérable quand je suis fatigué ou énervé, s'expliqua l'Élu.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser faire, tu dois être plus vigilant!

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre Melle-je-sais-tout, dit Malfoy qui s'adressait à elle pour la première fois. Quand quelqu'un rentre dans ton esprit, il voit tout, absolument tout. Tu es mis à nu. Et c'est quelque chose d'absolument déstabilisant en plus de la douleur que tu éprouves. Il faut faire abstraction de la douleur et repousser l'intrusion et ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Mais la connexion qu'Harry a avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est encore plus complexe. Il n'y a pas intrusion dans son esprit à lui, c'est Harry qui va dans son esprit. Et il vit tout ce que vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'il ressent et personne ne peut imaginer ce qu'il vit. Alors ceux qui n'ont aucune expérience en matière d'occlumentie ne peuvent pas lui donner de conseils ou le sermonner.

Cette tirade, qui était sûrement la plus longue que Malfoy ait jamais sortie en leur présence, cloua la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et baissa la tête, confuse. Par contre la remarque et le ton de Malfoy ne plurent pas à Ron.

-Comment oses-tu lui parler comme ça? Elle t'a agressé peut-être, elle t'a dit quelque chose de méchant? Non, elle m'a même demandé de te remettre dans une position correcte et toi tu lui sors ça? hurla le rouquin.

-Ron arrête, il n'a rien dit de mal, s'insurgea Harry. Il n'a fait que me défendre et expliquer quelque chose à Hermione, je ne vois pas où est le mal franchement!

- Harry a raison Ron, il n'a rien dit de mal, laisse le. Et puis tu as raison Draco, je ne peux pas comprendre, mais je m'inquiète pour Harry, tout comme toi et cette connexion n'est pas une bonne chose. Pour le moment il arrive à garder un peu le contrôle, mais qu'est-ce que se passera-t-il quand il n'y aura personne pour l'aider comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui?

-Hermione, cesse de t'inquiéter comme ça, je ne suis plus un enfant. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou non plus, la nuit je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

-Mione arrête de rêver, ce serpent ne s'inquiète pas du tout pour notre ami, il n'y a que sa petite personne qui l'intéresse, cracha Ron.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place Ronald, dit la jeune lionne en le fusillant du regard. S'il s'en fichait il ne l'aurait pas aidé en divination et il ne serait pas ici en ce moment même.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais il n'empêche que ça reste un Serpentard, se borna Ron.

-Je crois qu'il va lui falloir du temps, dit Hermione aux deux autres jeunes hommes.

-De quoi tu parles Mione ? S'étonna le Survivant.

-Oh rien, répondit-elle en lançant un regard entendu à Draco. A toi aussi je crois qu'il va te falloir du temps.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ici, mais j'ai cours avec McGonagall moi, les renseigna le Serpentard.

Hermione fixait Harry avec des yeux perçants tandis que le jeune homme regagnait le portrait de la grosse Dame.

-Tu n'as rien à lui dire Harry? Le questionna Hermione.

-Et bien...

Là il courut après son ennemi de toujours et le rattrapa en haut de l'escalier du 7ème étage. Draco qui avait entendu quelqu'un s'approcher en courant s'était retourné et fut surpris de voir Potter arriver à son niveau.

-Je voulais te dire... Merci d'avoir été là Draco, ça me touche beaucoup.

Le jeune vert et argent esquissa un petit sourire puis repris son masque de froideur et répondit sur un ton tout aussi froid que son expression:

-Ne te détrompe pas, si je l'ai fais ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour mon père. Lui seul compte à mes yeux, tu n'es qu'un petit Gryffondor.

L'élu releva la tête et le regarda surpris. Il le dévisagea avec de grands yeux remplis de larmes puis il se retourna et s'enfuit en courant vers sa salle commune. Draco se maudit intérieurement, avait-il besoin de lui sortir ces mots? Le mal était fait de toute façon, et les vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient pas facilement non plus. Il décida de résoudre cette histoire plus tard, pour le moment il allait devoir affronter ces cerveaux de veracrasse qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle. Une perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère...


	6. La discussion

**Note de l'auteur:** Je voulais vous faire uns surprise à tous. J'ai posté le chapitre précédent il y a moins d'une semaine et comme j'avance bien dans mon écriture, je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui. Si je m'écoutais, j'ai eu du mal avec tous mes chapitres XD  
En vérité, dans celui-là, comme dans les suivants, j'essaye de respecter le caractère original de Draco, et là il m'a donné du fil à retordre le petit Malfoy. On ne change pas un Malfoy arrogant en un tendre agneau en 2 chapitres.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et que j'aurais à nouveau le très grand plaisir de lire vos reviews.

* * *

_Chapitre 5: La discussion_**  
**

Une semaine était passée et Draco n'avait pas adressé un mot à Harry. Le jeune Serpentard voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il en mourait d'envie, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir jusqu'à quel point le Gryffondor lui en voulait cette fois-ci. Ils s'étaient déjà fâchés auparavant, mais là c'était spécial: ils avaient réussi à se rapprocher et lui avait tout détruit. Encore une fois, en bon Serpentard qu'il était. Comme à son habitude, il passait tout son temps avec Crabbe et Goyle, et Pansy s'invitait parfois. Ni Crabbe ni Goyle ne s'étaient aperçus de son trouble, seule Pansy avait remarqué que Draco n'était pas comme d' habitude.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Draco, tu n'embêtes même plus petit Potter?  
-Ce n'est plus aussi amusant qu'avant Pansy. Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie toi? Tout ce que tu veux, c'est avoir des infos et tout rapporter à tes parents pour qu'Il soit au courant.  
-Mais pas du tout, je m'intéresse à toi Dragonouchet. Je m'intéresse toujours à toi. Ce n'est pas dans le but de tout raconter à mes parents, Je t'aime... Bien! s'insurgea faussement la vipère.  
-Et bien arrête, moi je ne veux pas que tu t'intéresses à moi. Tout ça sonne faux. Ce qui t'intéresse c'est le pouvoir que j'aurais à la succession de mon père.  
- Mais Dragonouchet ...  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! hurla le jeune homme.

Il tourna alors les talons et partit vers la grande porte, souhaitant calmer son esprit avec le vent frais de novembre. Il espérait que son parrain ne lui en voudrait pas trop de ne pas assister à son cours et il savait qu'il allait se faire sermonner, mais Pansy l'avait bien trop énervé pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur l'art délicat des potions. De plus, sa méchanceté avec Harry le tourmentait. Il ne savait comment se faire pardonner puisqu'il n'avait jamais demandé pardon à quelqu'un et il n'avait pas été élevé dans la demande du pardon. "_Un Malfoy n'a jamais tort, tu ne demanderas pas pardon, c'est aux autres de te demander pardon, ce sont eux qui ont tort_". Il sourit en se rappelant ces paroles tant de fois entendues. Il se dirigea naturellement vers le lac dans le but de s'asseoir près de l'eau, comme tous les étudiants en raffolaient le printemps venu. Il aperçu alors une silhouette qui se tenait près du lac. Il cru qu'elle était accroupie le regard tourné vers l'eau qui venait s'arrêter à ses pieds, mais la personne était en fait adossée à un arbre bordant la berge. Il avait envie d'être seul, il pensa alors user de son autorité naturelle qui faisait la réputation des Malfoy mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêcha. A deux pas de la personne, il poussa un soupir résigné en s'apercevant que c'était Harry qui se trouvait là. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de rêvasser, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

-Bonjour Harry.  
Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers le jeune homme blond.  
-Bonjour, répondit-il avec raideur en détournant la tête.  
-Je... Tu vas bien?  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse Malfoy! Les seules personnes qui te préoccupent ce sont tes parents et toi même.  
-C'est faux! Je pense à d'autre personnes. Mes parents ne sont pas les seuls dont je me soucie.  
-Ah ouais? C'est pourtant toi qui m'as dit : "Ne te trompe pas, si je l'ai fais ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour mon père. Lui seul compte à mes yeux, tu n'es qu'un petit Gryffondor." Ça veut bien dire que personne ne compte à tes yeux, sauf ta famille.  
-Je me soucie de toi également! hurla le Serpentard.

C'est souvent une fois que les mots ont franchi nos lèvres que l'on se rend compte de ce que l'on vient de dire. On s'aperçoit alors que cette phrase tournait dans notre tête depuis trop longtemps déjà et qu'elle avait forcé le passage de notre bouche pour pouvoir sortir et frapper la personne en face de nous de ces mots parfois si forts. Draco n'était pas en reste, il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire à l'Élu et désormais les mots résonnaient à ses oreilles après avoir tourné dans sa tête. Il se détourna gêné et se sentit pâlir comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà assez.

-Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? balbutia le Gryffondor sous le choc.  
-Que, euh... Et bien... Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, tu as très bien entendu, dit le blond en se retournant pour faire face à Harry.  
-Oui j'ai entendu, mais je ne peux pas te croire. Je ne suis qu'un petit Gryffondor après tout.  
-Crois-tu vraiment que je serais resté avec toi après ta connexion si tu m'importais peu? Crois-tu que Dumby m'aurait laissé entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor si il savait que j'avais de mauvaises intentions?  
-Ah, euh... C'est pas faux. Mais c'est que tu arrives à réfléchir des fois Malfoy! railla le Survivant.  
-Je t'en prie, ne sois pas comme ça avec moi, c'est fini cette petite guerre entre nous. Nous devenons des adultes, il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre non?  
-Tu es sûr? Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore une de tes ruses pour mieux m'avoir?  
-J'aurais pu te tuer aisément dans ton dortoir, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi à ton avis?  
-Parce que la grosse dame aurait su que c'était toi le fautif! Tu ne voulais pas risquer le renvoi et je suis une mine d'information pour toi. Je peux te rendre compte de l'état de santé global de ton père tant qu'il est à proximité de Voldemort.  
Le Serpentard frémi en entendant le nom du mage noir mais ne souffla pas un mot. Il sentit une émotion étrange grandir en lui et se demanda comment la nommer. Il comprit, plus tard, que les mots de Harry l'avaient blessé.  
-Je tiens à toi aussi. Oui je tiens à mon père et tu m'es précieux pour que je sache s'il va bien, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Et... Je, je te demande...  
-Attends. Attends un peu là. Tu me DEMANDES? J'ai cru mal entendre, depuis quand un Malfoy demande quelque chose?  
-Je t'en prie Harry! Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je sais que mes mots t'ont blessé et je m'en veux. Tu es peut-être un Gryffondor et Harry Potter de surcroît, mais je tiens à toi. Tu compte bien plus que ces cervelles de veracrasse que sont Crabbe et Goyle!  
-Tu te sens bien Draco? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas subi un sortilège de confusion ou bu une potion d'amnésie?  
-Je suis sérieux, grimaça le jeune Serpentard. Avec qui je me disputerais si tu n'étais pas là?  
-Cette conversation ne mène nulle part. Tu t'es excusé, c'est une première pour toi, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais crois-tu que j'aime me faire ridiculiser ou même rabaisser par toi? questionna le jeune brun.  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens, on fait l'école buissonnière maintenant Potter? susurra une voix doucereuse.  
-Pro... Professeur Rogue! Euh, non, je discutais simplement avec Malfoy.  
-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez les capacités pour tenir une conversation normale. Et vos affaires ne m'intéressent guère. J'ai simplement remarqué que vous n'êtes pas venu à mon cours. Vos liens avec Mr Malfoy ne vous empêchent pas de venir vous instruire en potion, ce dont vous avez grand besoin, j'en suis certain. Pour vous ça sera 4h de retenue, avec moi, ce soir. Je vous ferais porter un parchemin. Draco, suivez moi.  
-Oui professeur, je vous suis. On se reverra Potter et là on finira notre discussion, lança Malfoy avec un petit sourire au Gryffondor abasourdi.

Harry fulminait. Rogue avait encore frappé! Seul un serpent de cet acabit pouvait tout gâcher, et quotidiennement en plus! Il souhaitait que les révélations de Malfoy fussent vraies et au fond de lui il le savait, mais le doute n'était pas totalement partit pour autant. Après tout, il faisait partie de la maison Serpentard.


	7. Mise au point

Note de l'auteur: Voici le chapitre 6! Il est beaucoup plus court que les autres mais celui qui suit compensera le manque d'inspiration que j'ai eu pour celui-ci. C'est pour ça aussi que le chapitre 7 arrivera dans une semaine au lieu des 2 habituelles. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture et ne faites pas vos timides, laissez moi une petite review :)

* * *

_Chapitre6: Mise au point_

Draco suivait son parrain en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait vraiment. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas assisté à son cours, mais ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.  
Snape l'entraîna dans son bureau où il ferma la porte.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec Potter? Le questionna son parrain.  
-Je discutais avec lui si tu n'avais pas remarqué.  
-Pas d'insolence avec moi jeune homme! Tonna la terreur des cachots. Tu sais à quel point je hais les Potter.  
-De ce que je vois, il n'y a qu'un seul Potter à Poudlard, et c'est Harry pas James! Alors arrête de rejeter ta haine du passé sur lui, il n'y est pour rien! Cria le jeune Serpentard.  
Snape se figea. Son filleul n'avait pas tort, il ne vivait pas le même enfer qu'avec James. Là au moins il pouvait sortir sans crainte de recevoir un sortilège à chaque coin de mur. De toute façon il n'avait pas intérêt d'essayer où il allait souffrir le jeune Potter. La terreur des Gryffondor se repris.  
-Et alors ? Te rends-tu compte à quel point c'est dangereux pour toi et ta famille d'être aussi proche de lui? As-tu pensé à ton père et à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demanderai de faire si jamais il l'apprenait? le questionna son professeur.  
Ce fût au tour de Draco de se figer. Non, il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Seulement, depuis ce cours de Divination, c'était comme si une force invisible le poussait vers le Gryffondor. Il voulait le protéger à n'importe quel prix. C'était un sentiment à la fois enivrant et effrayant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne, alors pourquoi pour Potter? N'étaient-ils pas censé se haïr mutuellement jusqu'à la fin de leur vie?

-Je... Je me fiche de lui! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut très bien faire ce qu'il veut ça m'est égal! Ce n'est qu'un Gryffondor qui ne recherche qu'à se faire voir après tout! lança le jeune homme.

Snape l'observa quelques minutes sans rien dire. Comme à son habitude son filleul ne laissait rien paraître. Seulement, son visage était moins pâle que d'habitude. Son parrain n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que le jeune Malfoy rougissait mais presque.  
-Tu es sûr de ce que tu viens de me dire? demanda la chauve-souris des cachots.  
-Tu insinuerais pas que j'éprouve quelque chose pour Saint-Potter là par hasard? Dit Draco d'un ton menaçant.

-Sur un autre ton! Et je ne dis pas ça, c'est toi qui tire les conclusions tout seul. Je te demande juste une chose en tout cas dans tes agissements: fais attention à toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres élimine toutes les personnes qui sont proches de lui. Donc s'il vient à savoir que tu devient proche de lui...  
-Je n'ai pas peur de lui et je sais me défendre. Je ferais tout pour le protéger, même l'impossible.  
-Je te demande juste de faire attention à toi Draco, c'est tout.  
-Je serais prudent, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois aller manger.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et sentit le regard acéré de son parrain dans son dos. Il n'avait pas eu dans l'intention de faire de telle confidence, mais maintenant il était trop tard .  
Quand Draco arriva dans la grande salle pour dîner, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Quelques Gryffondor murmurèrent sur son passage quand il se dirigea vers sa table mais il les ignora. Ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle étaient déjà assis en train de s'occuper à se remplir la panse sans aucune bonne manière. Si leurs mères les voyaient à ce moment là, le jeune homme blond était certain qu'ils subiraient une belle remontrance. Il s'assit néanmoins à côté d'eux et se servit un plat au hasard, non sans avoir regardé où été l'Élu. Il était évidement avec cette Miss-je-sais-tout et le rouquin mais il ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Ce fût à ce moment là qu'Harry prit conscience que quelqu'un le regardait. Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent alors les yeux acier de Draco. Le Survivant fût surpris de voir ce regard rempli de chaleur posé sur lui. Une seconde plus tard cependant, ce bel éclat disparu et ses yeux redevinrent froid et sans expression, comme ils l'étaient d'ordinaire. Le jeune Serpentard baissa alors la tête et sembla tout çà coup très absorbé par ce que contenait son assiette. Harry qui n'avait pas tellement faim au départ avait encore moins d'appétit maintenant.

-On se retrouve à la salle commune, dit-il à ses amis.  
Ron et Hermione le regardèrent partir avec étonnement mais ne commentèrent pas son départ. Du moins pas en sa présence...  
Malfoy qui l'observai à la dérobée fût surpris de le voir partir si vite. Surtout que le jeune homme brun n'avait visiblement rien mangé puisque que son assiette était encore pleine. Il se morigéna intérieurement en se disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper de Potter. Il fit donc semblant de s'intéresser à ce que lui brailler Pansy.


	8. Petit match amical

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Elles me font chaud au coeur depuis le début et certains d'entre vous ne manque jamais de me laisser un petit mot.  
Me revoici, au bout d'une semaine, avec un nouveau chapitre. Il est plus long que la dernière fois et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La fic avance petit à petit, tout comme les relations entre les personnages.  
J'espère vous garder avec moi jusqu'à la fin de cette aventure. En attendant, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review!

* * *

_Chapitre 7: Petit match amical_

Le lendemain Harry avait mal partout. Il savait que les retenues avec Snape étaient pénibles, mais celle d'hier avait été atroce. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Snape pouvait être aussi fourbe. Il avait été le cobaye des nouvelles inventions de son professeur tant haï. Et ensuite il avait dû nettoyer les chaudrons et autres objet utilisés pour leurs confections, le tout sans magie évidement. L'Élu se demanda qui était le plus diabolique entre Voldemort et son professeur. Il en vint à la conclusion que même si Snape se trouvait proche du diable, il ne l'était pas encore tout à fait. Il lui manquait encore ce petit truc cruel tel que le rire glacé. Ou bien était-ce le serpent?  
Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il heurta quelqu'un. Il allait râler mais il vit des cheveux blonds presque blancs puis des yeux aciers.

-Potter! Tu peux pas faire attention non? Ou alors ta tête est si enflée qu'elle penche vers le sol?  
Là le jeune Gryffondor entendit le rire gras des deux gorilles qui suivaient le Serpentard comme deux fidèles caniches suivant un Roi. S'ensuivit le rire de hyène de Parkinson.  
-Dégage de mon passage Potter, je ne peux pas entrer comme il se doit dans la grande salle. Tu gâches la vue sublime qu'ont les gens sur moi à être par terre. Quoi que, tu es à ta place au moins, et à mes pieds en plus.  
Le Survivant attrapa alors la cheville de son ennemi et tira dessus d'un coup sec, provoquant sa chute. Il se releva ensuite prestement.  
-Te voilà à ta VRAIE place Malfoy, et moi à la mienne. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais déjeuner.  
Il s'accroupit et lui glissa à l'oreille:  
-La vue de ton corps m'a donné faim...  
Il vit du coin de l'œil Pansy qui aidait Draco à se relever tandis que Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient prêts à user de leurs poings, étaient stoppés par un ordre du jeune blond, qui claqua comme un fouet dans le hall de l'école.

Harry s'installa à sa table et se servit tranquillement de ce qui lui faisait envie. Ses meilleurs amis ne furent pas longs à le rejoindre et Ron se servit un copieux petit déjeuner comme à son habitude.  
-Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de manger Ron? demanda Hermione excédée.  
-Mais j'ai faim, se plaignit le rouquin.  
Harry s'isola dans ses pensées pour les laisser se disputer sans le prendre à parti. Il se demandait à quoi jouait Malfoy. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris commençait à l'énerver. Malfoy était agréable quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux, mais dès qu'une tierce personne se trouvait dans les parages il redevenait ce gosse de riche impitoyable et arrogant.

«_Tu te plains mais tu as été pareil il y a quelques minutes_, lui dit sa conscience.»  
«Et alors? Je lui ai rendu ce qu'il m'a donné, se défendit l'Élu»  
«_Dans ce cas ne te plains pas! Si tu lui rends tout ce qu'il te fait, ce petit jeu ne finira jamais. A toi de prendre sur toi et de lui monter que tu en as marre_.»  
«Jamais je ne m'inclinerais devant lui! Ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux! hurla intérieurement le Survivant.»  
«_Alors tu continueras à souffrir de la situation_, ricana sa conscience.»

Harry se renfrogna et ne pût retenir le grognement qui franchit ses lèvres. Ses amis croyant qu'il était dû à leur dispute, cessèrent immédiatement mais s'Avada Kedavrisèrent du regard par dessus leur repas. Ils ne se parlèrent pas de toute la journée et le Survivant ne s'en formalisa pas, mettant à profit leur silence pour réfléchir.  
Il devait être plus prudent avec Snape déjà. Même si l'idée d'accepter sans rien dire toutes ses agressions journalières ne l'enchantait pas, il ne voulait pas repasser une retenue comme celle d'hier soir. Son corps, pourtant habitué aux rudes entraînements de Quidditch et diverses blessures plus ou moins graves -il avait tout de même perdu tous les os d'un bras en deuxième année- avait bien du mal à se remettre de toutes les expériences plus ou moins désagréables de la veille.  
Ensuite, il voulait parler avec Malfoy. La dernière discussion avec lui l'avait laissé songeur et il avait quelques doutes quand à la sincérité du Serpentard au vu de ce qui s'était passé le matin même devant la grande salle. Les paroles de son rival lui revinrent en mémoire.  
«Je me soucie de toi également !».

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé au stade de Quidditch. Il n'avait pourtant pas entraînement ce soir là avec le reste des Gryffondor. Il entra tout de même dans les vestiaires et consulta l'emploi du temps des réservations du terrain. Il s'étonna de ne voir aucun nom des 4 maisons de Poudlard écrit à la date du jour. Il haussa les épaules et se changea rapidement en se disant que le meilleur moyen pour lui d'évacuer ses sentiments était de se défouler sur son balai. Il prit son Éclair de Feu et sortit sur le terrain où il donna un généreux coup de pied au sol pour décoller. Une fois dans les airs son esprit se vida et il vit la situation plus clairement, comme si le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles chassait les idées superflues encombrant sa tête.  
Il se battait de nouveau avec sa conscience quand il vit un éclair vert passer à côté de lui. L'éclat n'était pas assez lumineux pour être le sortilège de la Mort, aussi il arrêta son balai et fixa la silhouette. Il aperçu alors les cheveux blonds du joueur de Quidditch.  
«Malfoy... Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore?»  
L'Élu décida de l'ignorer et chercha le vif d'or qu'il avait libéré avant de commencer son entraînement solitaire. Il repéra alors la petite balle dorée et fonça dans sa direction. Il fut bien vite rattrapé par le jeune Serpentard et ils restèrent quelques instants au coude à coude jusqu'au moment où Harry referma sa main sur l'objet de leur convoitise. Il resta un petit moment sur son balai avec le vif toujours captif puis redescendit au sol et regagna les vestiaires de son équipe.  
Il vit alors que le vert et argent l'attendait devant la porte, l'air songeur. Harry hésita à faire demi-tour et retourner sur son Éclair de Feu mais Draco releva la tête.  
-Belle capture, lui dit-il. Mais je te battrai pendant le match, sois en sûr.  
Harry ricana.  
-Tu ne m'as jamais battu au Quidditch. Et puis, moi je suis rentré dans mon équipe pour mon talent!  
Il eu un petit sourire satisfait quand il vit le Serpentard rougir légèrement. Mais sa conscience le rattrapa aussitôt.

«_Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus l'attaquer_ ?»  
«C'était trop facile là, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion !»  
Il musela cette petite voix intérieure qui aimait tant le contrarier quand son rival reprit la parole.  
-Et si on reprenait notre dernière conversation? Nous avions été interrompus je crois.


	9. Premier baiser

**Note de l'auteur:** Après énormément de demande en privée, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre!  
Je remercie mes fidèles revieweuse (oui, ce terme est mignon n'est-ce pas?) Brigitte26, Serdra, Emodu59 et l'inconnue que je croise tous les jours (ou presque).  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme tous les précédents et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. J'arrive à la fin des chapitres que j'avais en stock, il va falloir que je me dépêche d'écrire.  
Au plaisir de lire vos reviews!

* * *

_Chapitre8: Premier baiser_

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds qui n'avaient rien à envier à Dobby. Il se reprit bien vite.  
-Oui on a été interrompus par Snape. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas les capacités nécessaire pour tenir une conversation apparemment, donc tu perds ton temps.  
Draco eu alors un sourire narquois.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu te rabaissais toi même maintenant!  
Le Survivant baissa la tête et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Le Serpentard le regarda, amusé, puis lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le vestiaire des rouges et or. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais il désirait être seul avec lui, coupé des regards de tous.  
Le Gryffondor était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne tenta même pas de se dégager. Il espérait au contraire que Malfoy ne le lâche pas. Il avait une main douce et chaude, rassurante. Dès que leurs peaux se touchèrent, il eut des frissons qui remontèrent le long de son bras et son cœur loupa un battement avant de repartir, au triple galop à ce qu'il lui semblait. Là son rival libéra sa main et le lion sentit le froid engourdir ses doigts. Il essaya de chasser sa peine de voir cette main délaissée et ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis quand aimait-il que Malfoy lui tienne la main? Depuis quand recherchait-il un contact physique avec Malfoy? Il en était là de ses interrogations quand il sentit la gêne du jeune homme. Il tourna alors la tête vers lui et l'observa. Il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre et semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose sans visiblement savoir par où commencer. Harry entendit alors des voix dehors qui se rapprochaient. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un _Collaporta_ suivit d'un _Assurdiato_ sur les portes du vestiaire. Les sorts qu'avait jetés le Survivant semblèrent faire sortir Draco de son hésitation.

-Tu te souviens, la dernière fois j'ai dit que je me souciais également de toi. Je disais la vérité. C'est vrai qu'en première année, à notre toute première rencontre, je te haïssais. Tu avais refusé ma proposition de devenir mon ami. Même si un Malfoy n'a pas d'amis, avoir un cercle de personne plus ou moins important autour de soi évite le déshonneur. Et les coups aussi. Donc je m'étais juré de faire de ta vie un enfer. On ne repousse pas un Malfoy après tout, même si on s'appelle Harry Potter. Peu à peu ces sentiments ont changés. Si je ne te voyais pas une fois par jour, si je ne te lançais pas au moins un sort, je m'ennuyais. Toi seul a cette petite chose de spécial. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ou peut-être que si, mais tu es une personne importante pour moi. Très importante.

Harry regarda Draco avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça comme ça? Et que voulait-il dire au juste? La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du jeune homme brun et il recula de quelques pas. Non c'était impossible. Son rival, Draco Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas… _l'aimer_? C'était tout bonnement impossible, inimaginable. Et pourtant, plus Harry y pensait plus ça concordait. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et il eut la certitude de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il étouffait ses sentiments et qu'il s'était juré de les faire taire à jamais. Il avait même essayé de sortir avec des filles mais aucune n'avait chassé l'ange blond des ses pensées. SON ange blond. Il s'avança alors doucement vers le jeune homme blond et vit qu'il ne reculait pas. Il s'approcha jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et plongea ses émeraudes dans le regard acier plein de chaleur. Alors doucement, il pencha la tête vers celle de sa Némésis et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce contact, il sentit son sang parcourir ses veines à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Il eut encore plus chaud, si c'était possible, et se sentit fondre. Il perdait déjà pied, au simple contact de ces lèvres si douces contre les siennes.

Draco fut d'abord surpris, puis il passa un bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor et le colla à lui tout en embrassant sa bouche avec une passion contenue. Il ne voulait surtout pas effrayer l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il s'écarta de ces lèvres si tentantes mais garda le corps délicieusement sculpté contre lui.  
-Voilà qui est très... Instructif Potter, se moqua gentiment Draco.  
-Tu peux parler Malfoy, répliqua Harry en souriant. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de passion.  
-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, le taquina son ange blond en souriant à son tour.  
L'Élu sentit alors le rouge lui monter aux joues et une certaine angoisse monter en lui, qu'il étouffa rapidement. Il s'occuperait de ça le moment venu.  
Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées et ses inquiétudes, le Serpentard s'écarta légèrement de lui et lui prit la main.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? le questionna-t-il.  
-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry lui sourit et Draco lui rendit son sourire, sans être dupe pour autant. Quelque chose avait gêné le Gryffondor et il aurait voulu en savoir plus. Mais déjà que la révélation soudaine de ses sentiments ne devait pas être très facile à appréhender, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme lui confie tout et lui fasse entièrement confiance.  
-On ne pourra pas le révéler à tout le monde. On va devoir taire notre relation, dit soudainement le rouge et or.  
-Je ne veux pas me cacher! lança le blond. Je ne veux pas cacher mes sentiments pour toi. Je veux le crier au monde entier.  
-C'est bien là le problème. Tu ne peux pas. Déjà tu seras la cible des élèves de ta maison, et de la mienne. Ensuite, si Voldemort venait à l'apprendre... Il t'utilisera contre moi, ou inversement. Il t'utilisera pour que je vienne à lui, ou pour forcer tes parents à faire je ne sais quoi. Ou il m'utilisera pour que tu te plies à lui...  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses réflexions, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Draco las d'essayer de lui couper la parole l'avait fait taire d'un baiser qui laissa le Gryffondor abasourdi.  
-C'est bon tu as fini? Se moqua le Serpentard. Je me fiche de savoir ce que penseront les autres de notre relation. Je me fiche également des dangers qu'on pourra rencontrer puisqu'on les affrontera ensemble.  
Il posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Harry qui était sur le point de répliquer.  
-Mais si tu veux que notre relation reste secrète, soit, car je comprends tes inquiétudes. Dans ce cas tout sera comme avant, avec sorts et moqueries dans les couloirs, et tendresse dans l'intimité. Ça te va comme ça?

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête.  
-Oui c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Je ne veux pas que Voldemort se serve de toi pour m'atteindre. Tu n'as pas à pâtir du fait que ce malade m'en veuille personnellement pour Merlin sait quelle raison! Et puis, si mon parrain venait à l'apprendre... Je ne sais pas qui il serait préférable d'affronter entre lui et la face de serpent.  
Draco le regarda amusé Il se prenait vraiment la tête avec de petites choses ce Gryffondor. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme au fond.  
-Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter d'avantage, mais il est grand temps de retourner au château. Le repas a dû être servi dans la grande salle et si on n'y apparaît pas les gens vont se demander ce que l'on fait ensemble. Et là plus la peine de mentir.  
Le jeune homme brun le regarda en rougissant une nouvelle fois puis leva les sortilèges qui bloquaient les portes et sortit dans la nuit. Il sentit une main sur son épaule qui l'arrêta et le força à se retourner.  
-Dis moi, tu portes quoi là au juste, lui demanda son ange.  
Harry baissa alors les yeux sur sa tenue et éclata de rire en voyant qu'il était toujours en tenue de Quidditch.  
-Mince, j'avais oublié ce détail!  
-J'avais cru remarquer oui.  
Draco pouffait de rire. Le Gryffondor aimait ce son si doux et tellement rare. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait en réalité Il retourna dans les vestiaires où il attrapa sa robe de sorcier. Il commençait à se changer quand il vit que Draco se trouvait dans la pièce.  
-Tu ne devrais pas te changer toi aussi ? l'apostropha Harry.  
-Si bien sûr. Mais mes affaires sont là donc je vais me changer ici.

Le jeune lion hocha la tête nerveusement et continua d'enlever les boutons de sa tenue de sport. Il s'était déjà changé devant Ron, Dubois et même Fred et Georges, mais là il se sentait gêné. Peut-être à cause des cicatrices qui étaient restées sur son corps trop maigre, depuis l'affrontement dans le cimetière en juin dernier?  
Le jeune homme blond voyait que sa Némésis était gênée aussi il fit tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder. Il se déshabilla à son tour et aller remettre sa robe de sorcier quand un hoquet d'horreur le fit se retourner.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le dos? s'écria Harry.


	10. La lionne et le serpent

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu! Je perds mon avance et je crois que je vais être obligé de décalé le nombre de semaine avant de poster les nouveaux chapitres. Donc pour ceux qui lisent sans suivre l'histoire, il vaudrait mieux que vous la suiviez pour recevoir un mail à chaque nouveau chapitre posté. J'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout de cette histoire et que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. Laissez moi un commentaire!  
Merci à mes plus fidèle lectrices :)

* * *

_Chapitre 9: La lionne et le serpent_

Draco le regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et mit sa chemise pour cacher son dos.  
-Ce n'est rien. Bon moi j'y vais, j'ai mieux à faire que de t'attendre.  
Sur ces mots il sortit des vestiaires laissant un Harry abasourdi. Ce dernier finit de se vêtir et sortit dans le froid de novembre. Il était encore étonné de la réaction de son ange blond. Son humeur avait changée du tout au tout. En moins de 2 secondes il avait perdu son sourire et son air chaleureux pour se renfermer sur lui même et le rejeter. Tout ça à cause de sa question. Sa question! Voilà où était le problème! Malfoy était quelqu'un de naturellement renfermé sur lui même de toute façon, il était évident qu'il réagisse comme ça.  
Hermione vit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose quand Harry entra dans la grande salle.  
-Tout va bien Harry? Questionna-t-elle.  
-Hein? Oh...Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione, tenta de la rassurer son meilleur ami.  
Au regard que la lionne lui lança, elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

Trois semaines passèrent comme ça. Harry était sans vraiment de nouvelles de Draco. Les seules dont il disposait c'était lorsqu'ils avaient cours ensemble. Aucun moment à deux, aucun autre baiser, aucun regard doux échangé. Seulement des remarques acerbes lancées par le Serpentard auxquelles le Survivant ne répondait pas, ce qui énervait ses camarades. Il était comme amorphe, sans vie réelle. Un vrai zombie en somme. Hermione le voyait dépérir à petit feu sans savoir quoi faire. Elle décida donc d'aller voir le responsable de tout ça : Draco.  
Elle emprunta la carte du maraudeur à Harry, prétextant qu'elle voulait éviter Rusard et sa chatte en allant à la bibliothèque. Son ami la lui prêta et retourna s'entraîner sur le sortilège que Flitwick leur avait donné. Hermione le regarda un moment et secoua la tête de désespoir tout en sortant par le trou que cachait le portrait de la grosse dame. Oui, elle devait absolument régler cette histoire avec le Serpentard...

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit la brunette en tapotant la carte du bout de sa baguette magique.  
Elle trouva le Serpentard blond dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Elle le crut dans celles des filles quand elle vit le fantôme Mimi Geignarde avec lui. Mais finalement c'était juste l'ancienne élève décédée qui fouinait sûrement dans la vie du jeune homme. La jeune fille vérifia que personne n'était dans les alentours et entra dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible.  
-Tu viens souvent ici non? Dit la voix de Mimi Geignarde.  
-C'est un des rares endroits où je peux être tranquille, normalement. Mais évidement il faut que tu viennes pourrir mon air à chaque fois... soupira Draco.  
-Ce n'est pas bien d'être trop souvent seul. Je ne fais que te tenir compagnie. Je m'ennuie moi, personne ne vient jamais me parler ou demander de mes nouvelles, gémit le fantôme.  
-On se demande bien pourquoi, ironisa le blond.  
Il y eut un cri de détresse et Hermione entendit les éclaboussures caractéristiques qui prouvaient que Mimi avait une fois de plus plongé dans les toilettes. Elle se racla la gorge en une imitation parfaite de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Dolorès Ombrage. Le Serpentard se retourna vivement avant de se repositionner d'un mouvement las.  
-Granger, ce sont les toilettes des garçons ici.  
-Je dois te parler Malfoy, lança la Gryffondor.  
-C'est pas vrai... C'est trop demander d'avoir un petit moment de tranquillité dans cette foutu école? Pesta le jeune homme.  
-Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Que s'est-il passé avec Harry?  
Le serpent la regarda avec méfiance.  
-Que t'a-t-il dit?  
-Il n'a rien dit, le rassura la jeune femme. J'ai tout deviné moi même. Et je dois dire que ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu d'une figure que tu tiens à lui et inversement.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, marmonna-t-il.  
-Draco, j'ai besoin de savoir. C'est sérieux avec Harry? Parce qu'il a assez souffert comme ça sans que tu n'en rajoutes.  
-Pour qui tu me prends? Bien sûr que je suis sérieux! Je suis peut-être un Malfoy et un Serpentard, mais j'ai tout de même un honneur. Je l'ai beaucoup blessé, j'en bien suis conscient. Mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'en suis incapable. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le blesser, du moins pas consciemment.  
-Même si c'était ton père qui te le demandait, ou si tu recevais un ordre de ton Maître, tu ne le blesserais pas?  
-Mon père pourrait me demander de le blesser, je ne le ferais pas. Il pourrait me priver de la fortune de ma famille, je m'en fiche, je pourrais l'acquérir seul. Et Lord Voldemort n'est PAS mon Maître, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de lui, par conséquent, je n'ai pas à lui obéir. Je ferai plutôt tout ce que je peux pour le détruire.  
-Harry n'est pas dans son état normal en ce moment. Il ne mange plus, il ne parle presque pas. Pire, il étudie. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, c'était en troisième année quand Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban.  
-Et alors, qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi? Je ne suis pas son elfe, râla Draco.  
-Il est comme ça depuis le soir où il a été voler seul au stade de Quidditch. Et je sais qu'en fait il n'était pas si seul que ça puisque tu étais avec lui. Non, ne nie pas, l'interrompit-elle quand elle vit qu'il allait protester. Je me suis rendue au stade et j'ai vu Harry et un Serpentard. Ca ne pouvait être que toi puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'échange de sort. Et en plus tu es arrivé après ta petite bande pour le repas.  
-En admettant que ça soit vrai, je fais quoi? Je suis un Malfoy, Granger. Je ne suis pas habitué à dévoiler mes sentiments. J'ai appris à mettre mon coeur en cage, à museler mes sentiments et à ne porter qu'un masque impassible et à le changer en masque de haine à l'occasion.  
-Peux m'importe comment tu t'y prendras Malfoy. Je ne supporte pas de voir mon meilleur ami malheureux, surtout à cause de toi. Tu lui as assez pourri la vie comme ça je trouve. Surtout que si vous éprouvez tout deux des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, vous ne devriez pas vous faire cette petite guerre.  
-Je sais, soupira le blond. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Arrêter de le provoquer peut être un bon début non?  
-Je pense que oui. Ne le fais plus souffrir, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
-Oh, tu me demandes? C'est trop d'honneur, siffla le Serpentard. Mais non, je n'aime pas le faire souffrir. Je sais trop ce que ça fait pour y prendre du plaisir maintenant.  
-Tu as intérêt à avoir raison et à vite changer ça, parce que sinon, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi. Mon meilleur ami a trop souffert pour que tu lui fasses encore du mal. Je te conseille de faire attention. S'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, tu seras le seul responsable à mes yeux, le menaça Hermione.

Draco la regarda, pensif, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. La jeune femme parut satisfaite et lui fit même un léger sourire avant de sortir des toilettes. Le Serpentard resta soucieux quelques instant et se dit qu'il était temps de reprendre le début de relation qu'il avait avec le Survivant.


	11. Rencontre nocturne

Note de l'auteur: Désolée je suis un peu en retard par rapport à la date annoncé mais voici le nouveau chapitre (pour ça ne faisais qu'une semaine que j'avais posté le précédent). J'espère que vous l'aimerez, il est plus long que le précédent et il y a de nouvelles révélations. Dans deux semaines je poste le prochain chapitre qui est écrit, mais si je n'ai pas écris la suite d'ici deux semaines, il va vous falloir attendre (je vous en dis plus la semaine prochaine).  
En attendant de vouloir me tuer pour avoir la suite, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui vous plaira, j'en suis sûre. Bonne elcture à vous, et laissez moi un commentaire :)

* * *

_Chapitre 10: Rencontre nocturne_

Le week-end arriva vite, après la discussion entre Hermione et Draco. La jeune femme se demandait comment le Serpentard comptait faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Parce que, qu'on se le dise, ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre Harry et lui. Alors ça promettait de faire des étincelles. Elle n'avait vu aucun changement pour le moment dans le comportement du jeune homme blond, mais elle espérait qu'ils apparaîtraient bientôt. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'est que Draco était une énigme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Un jour il était particulièrement odieux et le lendemain il se montrait serviable et protecteur. Rien de mieux pour lui donner la migraine, mais aussi la pousser à chercher qui était le vrai Draco Malfoy. Les deux facettes qu'il montrait étaient diamétralement opposées et elle se doutait que son côté arrogant narcissique était le fruit de son éducation, le visage que devaient à tout prix montrer les Malfoy. Cependant, elle espérait que le vrai Draco était l'homme attentionné et prévenant qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'il était en présence de son meilleur ami...

-Allez Draco, ça pourrait être drôle ! Imagine la tête de Potter si on lui jette ce sort ! Dit Blaise.

-Non, c'est hors de question. On serait tout de suite démasqués, et surtout moi. Je te signale que c'est à moi que Weasley a voulu lancer ce sort en deuxième année ! Et je doute fort, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, qu'un « crache limace » soit si horrible pour Potter.

-Bah donne une idée alors, au lieu de refuser tout ce que je te dis !

-Je refuse tout parce qu'aucune de tes idées n'est bonne. Et ensuite, je n'ai plus le temps de faire le gamin. On a nos BUSE à la fin de l'année je te signale.

-Depuis quand tu te soucie des études toi ?

-Depuis toujours sombre crétin ! J'ai rencontré Snakey assez de fois pour me rappeler que je devais travailler à l'école. Ne serais-ce que pour surpasser Potter.

-Qui est Snakey ? Demanda la voix nasillarde de Pansy.

-Quelqu'un que tu n'aimerais pas rencontrer, crois moi, siffla le jeune Malfoy.

Il se leva alors et sortit de la salle commune qu'il trouvait étouffante. Impossible de réfléchir en paix dans cette maudite école. Soit il était dérangé par un fantôme décédé depuis trop longtemps déjà, ou alors par une Gryffondor qui le menaçait ouvertement, et même par cette insupportable Parkinson -qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, se marier à lui, tout comme leur parents respectifs. Mais son cœur appartenait à un autre. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde. Depuis quand pensait-il comme ça ? Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre d'avouer ses sentiments, même à lui-même. Il avait eu énormément de mal à mettre des mots sur les émotions qu'il ressentait quand il voyait Harry Potter. Et pourtant, au bout de plusieurs mois de rêves très explicites qui le laissaient frustré, il avait dû se faire une raison. Mais un Malfoy ne révèle jamais rien sur lui, surtout pas ses faiblesses. Oui, l'amour était considéré comme une faiblesse par Lucius Malfoy, car il vous rendait dépendant de l'autre et un Malfoy est indépendant. En toute circonstance. Si sa famille, et en particulier son père, apprenait qu'il était amoureux -un frisson le parcouru au dernier mot- du Survivant... Ses parents voulaient le marier à une fille de Sang Pur le plus vite possible. Parkinson était la prétendante idéale. Leurs familles étaient proches et avaient les mêmes « valeurs ». Cependant, Draco était aussi un Black, n'en déplaise à son père -et à la plus grande fierté de sa mère-. Et bien que les Black respectaient aussi les traditions, ils avaient un peu plus de tempérament que les Malfoy et tous ne suivaient pas bêtement la voie tracé par leur parents. Sirius Black en était le plus bel exemple ! Dans un sens, Draco l'admirait énormément. Tout comme Andromeda, la sœur de sa mère, qui avait osé épouser un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il se souvint alors que Sirius était le parrain d'Harry, et se dit qu'il le rencontrerait sûrement un jour. Harry. Il était temps que leur relation devienne un peu plus sérieuse pour ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de s'éviter comme ça, c'était totalement ridicule. Il se faufila vers les étages supérieurs, espérant trouver une salle vide où il aurait enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un peu de solitude. Il fallait qu'il élabore un plan et surtout, qu'il trouve ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il marchait en regardant droit devant lui et heurta violemment quelque chose. Il se retrouva par terre, étourdit, et regarda autour de lui en plissant des yeux. Il ne voyait personne et pourtant le couloir était bien éclairé. Il ferma alors les yeux et inspira lentement pour essayer de se calmer. Là, il reconnu une odeur familière qui vint lui chatouiller les narines.

-Harry, montre toi. Je sais que tu es sous ta cape, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Le Survivant retint sa respiration et ne fit pas un geste. Il ne fallait pas que Draco le trouve. Après avoir sauté de nouveau un repas, son organisme avait commencé à protester et il devait avaler quelque chose. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la discrétion des elfes de maison qui gardaient la cuisine s'il leur demandait de ne rien dire à personne sur ses visites tardives. Il avait été trop occupé à fixer le point de Miss Teigne sur la carte du Maraudeur, car elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, pour faire attention à un Draco en chair et en os qu'il avait heurté de plein fouet. Et il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver sur la carte puisque la chatte du concierge venait en sens opposé.

Le jeune homme blond se releva et se mit au milieu du couloir en croisant les bras.

-Harry enlève ta cape s'il te plaît. C'est assez énervant d'essayer de parler avec quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas voir.

L'intéressé ne dit pas un mot et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste non plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que Draco bouge de là pour qu'il puisse enfin aller manger quelque chose.

-Si tu ne l'enlève pas toi même, c'est moi qui te l'enlèvera cette cape, mais ça risque de ne pas te plaire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on se moque de moi comme ça...

La dernière remarque énerva le Survivant qui enleva sa cape sans réfléchir et répliqua avec colère :

-Je ne me moque de personne moi. Je ne suis pas la personne à blâmer dans l'histoire il me semble. Maintenant bouge de là, j'aimerais passer.

-Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. On pourrait nous surprendre. Et tu vas où ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Laisse-moi passer, c'est tout.

-J'ai vu que tu avais encore sauté ton repas ce soir. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Le questionna le Serpentard.

-Je n'avais pas faim, marmonna Harry.

Son interlocuteur soupira et s'approcha e lui.

-Pourquoi tu tortures ton corps ? Il n'a rien demandé. Tu n'es déjà pas très épais, mis à part les muscles que tu as réussi à développer grâce au Quidditch, mais si en plus tu ne mange pas, tu vas vite tomber malade. Et plus tu seras faible, plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura l'avantage. Allez vient, soupira-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet, je t'emmène quelque part.

Le Survivant était un peu trop abasourdi pour réagir. Mais quand il entendit un miaulement, il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et fit volte face. La chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne les regardait de ses grands yeux orangés et miaula plus fort. Harry regarda alors sa carte et vit que le maître de la chatte arrivait dangereusement à leur étage. Il se colla alors à Malfoy et il couvrit leur deux corps de la cape hérité de son père. Alors que le blond allait dire quelque chose il lui intima de se taire et garda les yeux fixé sur la carte du Maraudeur. Il tourna la tête et repéra une salle de classe qui était heureusement vide et il y entra tant bien que mal, Draco étant peu habitué à se déplacer de façon à ce que la cape ne montre pas leurs chevilles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Draco.

-Tais-toi ! Lui intima Harry. Miss Teigne peut nous retrouver.

Le Serpentard commença a sortir de sous la cape mais Harry le prit par la taille et le colla contre lui. Malfoy le regarda, surpris mais ne dit rien. Dans la demi-pénombre il vit le jeune homme brun rougir mais il continuait fermement à le garder contre lui.

-Et tu feras quoi si Rusard entre ici et te voit hein ? Chuchota Harry en guise d'explication.

Draco hocha la tête sans rien dire tandis que le Gryffondor scrutait la carte avec attention. L'estomac de ce dernier se rappela à son bon souvenir à grand bruit, ce qui accentua la rougeur de ses joues et fit rire le blond. Le brun poussa, au bout de quelques minutes, un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de s'éloigner du corps chaud de sa Némésis. Cette proximité était presque insupportable. Il était amoureux de lui, mais ils étaient tout les deux des hommes et ils étaient ennemis depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard express.

-Je te répulse tant que ça ? Questionna le blond, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu rougissais comme un Poufsouffle quand on était serré l'un contre l'autre tout à l'heure, et là tu te mets à 10 mètres de moi, comme si j'avais la peste avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. Je te rappelle qu'on s'est embrassé toi et moi... Et c'était très… plaisant.

A ce souvenir, Harry rougit de plus belle. Ils s'étaient aussi mutuellement avoué leur amour, et lui, il avait tout détruit par une simple question.

-Tu ne me révulse pas du tout Draco. Si tu te souviens du baiser, tu dois également te rappeler ce que je t'ai dis ce jour là.

-Je m'en souviens très bien, le rassura le jeune homme blond en s'approchant de lui. Je pensais qu'on était bien partis dans notre relation depuis ce soir là, au stade. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous faisait pas peur. J'avais cédé à ta requête de ne rien dire à personne et de continuer les moqueries en public. J'ai fais ce que tu attendais de moi. Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pas heureux ? La colère commençait à monter en lui. Oh oui, Draco avait remplit plus que sa part de moqueries en tout genre, de mesquineries, d'insultes... Mais jamais il n'avait cherché à le voir en dehors des cours. Il n'avait pas essayé une seule fois de le voir après la classe. Seul à seul. Pour qu'ils aient un moment à deux. De tendresse, confidences, qu'ils partagent autre chose que ces incessantes insultes...

-Oh oui bien sûr, tu as continué de m'humilier devant tes amis de Serpentard, cracha Harry, mais pas un seul instant tu n'as cherché à me voir depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans les vestiaires du terrain. Alors oui, j'estime avoir le droit d'être un peu énervé.

-Tu as du culot quand même. Tu n'as rien fait toi non plus pour me voir, lui reprocha Draco.

Son vis à vis le fusilla du regard mais ne dis rien. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, le blond n'avait pas tort.

Ce dernier soupira et pinça son nez entre son pouce et son index.

-Je ne suis pas très expressif en général. Non, en fait je ne le suis carrément pas. Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments déjà. Je ne ferais pas le premier pas à chaque fois. Surtout si je dois te courir après dans toute l'école. Je ne suis pas habitué à ça. Surtout les mots. Les gestes... Oui, un peu plus, mais je sais que tout est différent avec toi contrairement aux expériences que j'ai pu avoir.

-Ah donc c'est à moi de faire tous les efforts, c'est ça ? Tu vas attendre que je te donne un rendez-vous et pendant ce temps, tu continueras ton petit jeu avec tes amis !

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il était si énervé en fait. Oui, il savait bien que Draco n'était pas très expressif. Le fait qu'il lui ait révélé son amour était déjà énorme en soit. Il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à recevoir des mots doux tous les jours, un petit câlin entre deux cours... Mais il avait tellement peur de faire le premier pas lui même ! Et si jamais le vert et argent demandait plus... Il serait très, très mal à l'aise. « _Mince ! _Se morigéna-t-il_. Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ?_

_-_On ne pourrait pas discuter autre part ? Demanda le Serpentard, le tirant de ses pensées. Je n'aimerais pas qu'un professeur ou un fantôme nous surprenne. Ou même Peeves... Ça serait pire que tout...

Au nom de l'esprit frappeur de l'école, Harry hocha la tête et regarda la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait toujours à la main. Tous les professeurs étaient dans leurs appartements ainsi que le concierge. Il passa tout de même la cape d'invisibilité sur eux au cas où, et Draco en profita pour passer un bras autour de sa taille, comme pour l'aider à marcher. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention mais sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Son compagnon allait encore se moquer de lui, c'était certain. Ils arrivèrent devant la Salle sur Demande et fermèrent les yeux pour y avoir accès. Quand la porte leur apparut, ils furent étonnés de ce qu'ils trouvèrent. La pièce s'était organisée de deux façons différentes. Le Gryffondor se sentit devenir aussi rouge que les rideaux du lit à baldaquin qu'il avait souhaité tandis que le Serpentard le regardait, amusé. Pour sa part, il n'avait rien souhaité d'autre que les mêmes canapés de cuir confortable qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune des verts et argent. Harry était mortifié et ne pouvait faire un geste. Son compagnon le poussa alors vers un canapé, lui prit sa cape et la carte des mains avant de les déposer sur une table basse.

-Pourquoi un lit ? Questionna le blond, intéressé.

-Euh... Tu voulais discuter et... Je voulais que ce soit aussi un endroit confortable où me reposer. La salle a dû prendre en compte que tu es avec moi pour le lit deux places...

Le Survivant se tût, incapable de dire un mot de plus sur le sujet. Il se sentait à nouveau gêné, tout ça parce qu'il parlait d'un lit ! Draco lui sourit et s'installa dans le canapé en face de lui. Il détestait parler à une personne sans regarder son visage. Il décida alors d'attaquer dans le vif du sujet.

-Je ne te demande pas de faire tous les efforts Harry, je sais bien que j'en aurais à faire moi aussi. Ton amie, Miss Je-Sais-Tout, me l'a bien fait comprendre en plus. Mais... Un Malfoy ne dévoile pas ses sentiments. Et même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec certains principes, m'en défaire est assez difficile. Et le fait d'avoir un rendez-vous secret avec toi, c'est me dévoiler. Et ça...

-Ça va prendre du temps, le coupa le Gryffondor avec une lueur de compréhension dans le regard. Écoute... Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus et savoir qu'un Malfoy n'est pas l'homme le plus expressif de la terre. Même Snape pourrait paraître plus sentimental.

Draco était fasciné de voir la façon dont Harry laissait libre cours à ses émotions. Il pouvait voir toute l'attention qu'il lui portait, le souci qu'il se faisait pour eux et aussi, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, la compréhension qu'il avait pour lui. A l'évocation de son parrain, le vert et argent se mit à rire. D'un rire incontrôlable, gai et détendu. Le Survivant le regarda, perplexe et attendit une explication. Le jeune homme blond fini par se calmer, suffisamment mais avait encore quelques hoquets.

-Je pense que s'il l'apprenait, il te tuerait sur le champ. Mon parrain est encore moins expressif que mon père.

-Quoi ? Snape est ton parrain ? Tu veux rire ? Le questionna Harry effaré.

Draco lui fit un signe de tête disant que non, il ne mentait pas.

-Cela vous pose un problème Potter ? Demanda une voix doucereuse.

Le Serpentard leva alors la tête, surpris, tandis qu'Harry le regardait au bord de la panique. Comment avait-il fait pour les retrouver ? Et depuis quand il était là ?


	12. Premier rendez-vous

Note de l'auteur: Voici le chapitre 11! Le chapitre 12 n'est toujours pas écrit et je ne sais pas si il le sera dans 2 semaines. Je ferrais tout pour que ça soit le cas, mais je ne promet rien.  
En attenant, très bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite :)  
Laissez moi un commentaire!

* * *

_Chapitre 11: Premier rendez-vous_

Harry était complètement paniqué. A la limite de l'hyperventilation.

-J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez là tous les deux. Potter, le directeur voulait s'assurer que vous mangiez quelque chose puisque vous n'êtes pas venu dans la grande salle. Je vous signale, au passage, que tous les professeurs ont été mobilisés pour vous retrouver, étant donné que le professeur McGonagall ne vous a pas trouvé dans votre salle commune. Draco, Pourquoi es-tu en dehors de ta salle commune ?

-Pour la même raison que les professeurs qui fouillent le château. Je cherchais Harry. J'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas descendu manger. Et j'étais sûr d'arriver à le trouver. Il semblerait que je vous ai tous devancé.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Draco. Je pourrais très bien te donner une retenue pour être sorti de la salle commune.

Harry regarda son professeur avec surprise. Jamais il n'avait puni Draco pour quoi que ce soit. Draco ? Non non, Malfoy ! Il ne devait pas se laisser aller et espérer que leur relation s'améliore. C'était tout à fait déraisonnable. Comme la dernière fois. D'un autre côté, son compagnon semblait prêt à faire des efforts, tout comme lui. Est-ce que leur histoire avait une chance alors ? Déjà, il allait falloir s'expliquer avec Snape. Et ça, Harry aurait préféré que ça arrive le plus tard possible. Tout comme sa confrontation avec la famille du Serpentard et Voldemort.

-Je suis sorti avant le couvre-feu et on a dû échapper à la vieille serpillière qu'est Miss Teigne. Et on ne voulait pas non plus que Peeves nous trouve donc on est venus ici pour parler et retourner après chacun dans notre salle commune.

-Vous vouliez retourner dans vos salles communes, vraiment ? Pourquoi y a-t-il un lit alors ? Demanda Snape.

Harry se sentit à nouveau rougir et baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Draco eu un petit sourire en coin et regarda furtivement le jeune homme assit à côté de lui.  
-Tu me connais parrain. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de dévergonder un peu ce Gryffondor coincé.

Le dit Gryffondor releva la tête et lança un regard noir au Serpentard avant de sentir ses joues s'embraser.

-Peu importe, grinça le professeur. Potter, descendez aux cuisines, vous y rencontrerez Dobby. Il sera sûrement ravi de vous préparer quelque chose. Ensuite, vous retournerez directement dans votre dortoir. Bien entendu, je retire 5 points à Gryffondor. Draco, tu l'accompagnes.

-Dobby ? Il est ici ? Depuis quand ?

-Je croyais que c'étaient les Gryffondor qui n'écoutaient jamais ce qu'on dit, se moqua Snape. Il est ici depuis l'année dernière.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je voulais tellement le voir ! C'était presque un ami au Manoir pour moi ! Et tu le savais en plus ! S'indigna le jeune homme blond.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que lui ne voulait pas te voir ? Et puis, il te connaît, il aurait pu te favoriser. Et ça, jamais le directeur ne l'aurait permis. Sortez maintenant. Potter, il me semble que vous connaissez le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit le concerné.

-Sous la cape de Potter, tous les deux. Et ne faites pas de détour, sinon ce sera une retenue.

Sur ces mots, leur professeur sortit de la Salle sur Demande, laissant les deux anciens ennemis seuls. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre et Draco lui, se retenait de rire. Il croisa alors le regard de son compagnon et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Le Survivant se vexa alors un peu plus et lui tourna le dos après lui avoir lancé un regard noir.

-Désolé, mais si tu voyais ta tête ! Et celle que tu as fait quand Severus a parlé, hoqueta son vis-à-vis.

Il mit un peu de temps à se calmer mais finit par se contenir quand Harry lui rappela la menace d'une retenue. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirait se retrouver avec leur professeur, à frotter des chaudrons crasseux sans aucune magie pour leur faciliter la tâche. Le Gryffondor passa alors la cape de son père sur leurs épaules et prit, le plus silencieusement possible, la direction des cuisines. Ils croisèrent bien Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, mais heureusement pour eux, le fantôme gardien de la maison rouge et or ne les remarqua pas. Harry frotta la poire du tableau qui gardait l'accès aux cuisines de l'école et poussa un Draco ahuri à l'intérieur de la pièce une fois que le tableau leur eut cédé le passage.

-A voir ta tête, tu n'es jamais venu ici, je me trompe? questionna le jeune homme brun.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais cherché à trouver les cuisines, c'est la place des elfes !

A ces mots, il reçut le regard le plus noir que son compagnon lui ait jamais attribué. C'est vrai, il avait oublié que le Survivant détestait l'idée que les elfes soient « des esclaves ».

-Dobby, appela doucement l'Elu.

-Harry Potter Monsieur ! Vous êtes venu voir Dobby, Monsieur.

Le petit elfe couru vers Harry pur le serrer au niveau de la taille mais se figea en voyant l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, et finit par ce cacher derrière celui qui l'avait libérer de cette famille.

-Bonjour Dobby, dit gentiment Draco. Je vois que tu as su où aller après qu'Harry t'ai libéré. C'était d'ailleurs un coup de génie la façon dont tu as procédé Harry. Mon père était furieux.

-Oui j'ai bien remarqué que le fait de perdre Dobby ne l'a pas enchanté, mais il m'a défendu, répondit le jeune homme en désignant l'elfe.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous Harry Potter, Monsieur, couina le petit elfe.

-Euh... Je n'ai pas mangé ce soir. Pourrais-tu m'apporter une soupe s'il te plaît ?

-Une soupe ? Tu te fiches de moi là Harry ? S'énerva Draco. Tu n'as pas non plus mangé à midi, il te faut quelque chose de plus consistant. Surtout que, si mes souvenirs sont bons, demain tu as entraînement de Quidditch. Il te faut des forces. Dobby, peux-tu lui préparer ce que tu m'apportais en douce dans ma chambre, au Manoir, quand je sautais ces deux mêmes repas ?

-Bien sûr jeune Draco, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe avant de se hâter dans le fond de la pièce.

Quand Harry vit l'air buté qu'avait son compagnon, il sût qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis et laissa Dobby lui apporter son repas. Il était bien gêné d'être le seul à manger, aussi avala-t-il le plus vite possible tous les mets délicieux qui se trouvaient devant lui. Dobby cuisinait comme un vrai chef, bien mieux que les misérables plats qu'il se concoctait au 4 Privet Drive.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient de nouveau collés l'un à l'autre sous la cape d'invisibilité du rouge et or et Draco en avait profité pour passer son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon pour, soi-disant, « avancer à la même allure ». Harry n'était pas dupe mais il le laissa faire, ce geste ayant quelque chose de réconfortant. Il reconduisit son camarade jusqu'au cachot où ce dernier le gratifia d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de sortir de l'enveloppe protectrice que lui procurait la cape. Le Survivant était abasourdi et ne fit pas un mouvement pour remonter dans son dortoir. Le Serpentard lui, avait murmuré le mot de passe et était rentré dans sa salle commune, le laissant seul dans le couloir glacial des cachots.

Les anciens ennemis ne purent que se croiser furtivement au détour des couloirs du château dans les semaines suivantes, sans pouvoir partager de moment à deux. Il y avait tout de même des petits regards lancés l'un à l'autre, furtivement pour qu'aucun de leurs amis ne le remarque. C'est pour ça qu'Harry fut surpris de recevoir un mot de la part de Draco, apporté par Hedwige un matin.

« Harry,

Retrouve-moi devant la Salle sur Demande ce soir à 21h.

Prends ta cape avec toi,

D.M.»

Le jeune homme décida de ne rien dire à ses amis et eut bien du mal à se concentrer pendant les cours. Le professeur Ombrage faillit même lui donner une retenue qu'il évita grâce à Hermione qui réussit à lui souffler la réponse que l'infâme bonbon rose semblait attendre.

Une fois l'heure arrivée, il se faufila par le trou que cachait la Grosse Dame, invisible grâce à la cape de son père et se rendit à la Salle sur Demande. Il se demanda comment son ancienne Némésis allait bien pouvoir remarquer sa présence puisqu'il avait revêtu sa cape. Il attendit un petit moment et vit la personne qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite arriver. Il s'arrêta devant le mur et ferma les yeux pour faire apparaître la porte.

-Viens Harry, dit-il alors sans même se retourner.

Le jeune homme blond s'effaça et Harry entra dans la salle qui était en tout point semblable à celle où Snape les avait surpris. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se révéla aux yeux du Serpentard et posa la cape sur le canapé avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

-J'avais envie de te voir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, ajouta-t-il, ses joues rosissant adorablement.

Le jeune homme brun fut étonné par cet aveu et ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

-Je vois que ta grande réserve Malfoyenne se brise un peu, se moqua gentiment Harry.

Le blond le fusilla alors du regard, quelque peu blessé dans son orgueil.

-Je fais surtout des efforts pour nous, parce que je crois... Non, je sais qu'un jour, on pourra montrer au monde que l'on est en couple et que ça ne posera de problème à personne. Et de toute façon, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux être moi même, et pas ce produit de fabrication de mon père.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha de lui et tenta tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner ses paroles maladroites.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, pardonne moi. Je sais bien que tu fais des efforts et ça me rend heureux. Pour ce qui est des autres, si ils n'acceptent pas, c'est leur problème. Moi je sais ce que je veux et je sais que tu es la personne qui me convient. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Le Serpentard ne sut quoi répondre à ça mais il rosit sous l'attention. Pourtant, il n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde que les mots que venait de prononcer Harry l'avaient touché bien plus que ne le montraient ses joues légèrement colorées. Seul son cœur qui battait la chamade était la preuve évidente de son trouble. Il préféra alors changer de sujet.

-Alors, remis de la révélation qui concerne Severus et moi ?

-Hum... Oui. Je suis étonné mais finalement, c'est logique quand on voit la façon dont il se comporte avec toi. Jamais de retenue, pas de mauvaises notes en potion, aucune remarque acerbe...

-Tu ne t'es jamais dis que si j'avais de bonnes notes en potion c'est parce que les miennes étaient réussies? Le taquina Malfoy.

-Toi, avoir de bonnes notes ? Plaisanta l'Elu. Non non, il note juste aux sentiments. Je n'ai jamais eu d'Acceptable avec lui.

-Je t'ai toujours observé en cours, depuis la première année. Tu n'es jamais concentré et les potions magiques requièrent toute l'attention, bien plus qu'un sortilège de métamorphose. Tu es trop dispersé.

-S'il ne régnait pas ce climat de terreur profonde et d'aversion dans les cachots, peut-être que je serais plus concentré, se vexa le brun. Et puis il m'a prit en grippe dés le premier jour, tout ça parce que je ressemble à mon père et qu'ils ont un passé houleux tous les deux. Et moi je récolte le fruit de sa haine et la frustration parce qu'il n'a jamais battu mon père et mon parrain.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Ils ont parfois été cruels avec lui Harry. Bien pire que ce que toi et moi on a pu faire. Et mon parrain leur a bien rendu la pareille évidement, ce qui a contribué à alimenter leur haine mutuelle.

-Mon père n'a jamais été cruel. Il ne faisait que se défendre et le taquiner un peu, s'offusqua le Gryffondor.

-Non, je t'assure. Tu ne tire pas ta bonté de ton père, crois moi. Ce n'était pas sa qualité première, loin de là. C'était plus la bêtise ou l'idiotie. Non, écoute moi, le pressa Draco. Je sais que tu aimerais croire que mon parrain est le seul responsable dans tout ça mais c'est faux. Ton père aimait l'attaquer par surprise, et je ne me base pas sur ce qu'a pu me raconter très brièvement mon parrain mais sur ses souvenirs. Et je sais reconnaître un souvenir qui a été modifié et un qui est resté intact. Toute la bonté que tu as, tu la tiens de ta mère. Et cette certitude, je la tiens aussi des souvenirs de Severus.

-Mais... Comment as-tu pu voir ces souvenirs ? questionna le jeune homme brun, quelque peu secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Tu n'as pas été le seul à avoir eu des cours d'occlumancie, répondit son vis à vis avec une grimace. Et mon parrain n'est pas tellement connu pour sa délicatesse. J'ai tout de même réussi à le bloquer certaines fois, ce qui a inversé le sort et de cette façon j'ai vu des souvenirs ou des fragments de souvenirs. Je suis désolé si ça te blesse ce que je t'ai dit Harry, mais il faut que tu réalises que non, ton père n'était pas quelqu'un de très sage. Et ton parrain non plus d'ailleurs. Lupin lui, n'attaquait pas, mais il ne les arrêtait pas non plus, ce qui explique la rancœur qu'éprouve Severus pour lui. Seule ta mère arrivait à arrêter ton père, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, crois moi. Nous étions des cœurs tendres l'un envers l'autre à côté d'eux.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé le plus proche. Il savait que son père n'était pas un ange, mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il profitait de la moindre occasion pour s'en prendre à Snape. La théorie qu'il avait mise en place comme quoi Snape était l'auteur de tous les conflits et combats qui s'étaient passés entre eux tombait à l'eau. Pourtant il était tellement sûr de lui quand il pensait que son père ne pouvait pas attaquer quelqu'un sans raison !

-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te blesser en te révélant tout ça, s'empressa de dire Draco face à la réaction de son compagnon.

-Non tu as eu raison de le faire, merci. Je crois qu'au fond de moi je le savais, mais je refusais de l'admettre.

Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui avant de reprendre :

-Pourquoi avoir demandé la même salle que la dernière fois ? Les canapés auraient suffit non ?

-Mon parrain nous a interrompus la dernière fois, donc je voulais la même pièce. Et puis... Demain on sera samedi, je pensais que peut-être... On partagerait ce lit ce soir. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Ne t'en fait pas, Severus ne viendra pas nous chercher si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, ajouta-t-il devant le visage du Gryffondor qui venait de pâlir quelque peu.

-Tu... Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble ? Tous les deux ? Ici ?

Draco sourit devant la gêne du rouge et or et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Oui, dormir ensemble, toi et moi, dans le lit qui se trouve là-bas. Rien de plus que dormir Harry, inutile de faire cette tête. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ou exiger quoi que ce soit de toi. Si mon but était uniquement de te mettre dans mon lit, tu y aurais été depuis bien longtemps, et tu en redemanderais.

-Et bien dis donc, ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi, lança le garçon aux yeux verts. Je ne sais pas... Ron pourra se poser des questions s'il ne me voit pas arriver dans le dortoir...

-Tu cherches des excuses là Harry. Mais soit, si tu ne veux pas qu'on dorme ici, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

-Non ! Je veux dire... Draco, il n'y a pas que toi qui doive faire des efforts, j'en ai à faire aussi. Seulement, il va falloir que tu sois patient. Je... Je ne suis que vaguement sorti avec Cho Chang, on a échangé un baiser et ça s'est arrêté là. Alors je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ça, je n'y suis absolument pas habitué.

-Harry, dit Draco en le prenant par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux, je t'ai dit que je voulais dormir avec toi, pas te faire l'amour. Toi et moi, allongés dans ce lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour passer une bonne nuit. Après, le reste viendra tout seul, à notre rythme. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses non plus, sinon je serais bien plus entreprenant, crois-moi.

-Entreprenant ? Comment ça ? S'inquiéta le Gryffondor.

Draco lui sourit sournoisement avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres et il le laissa faire. Quand il rompit le baiser, le jeune homme blond lui pris la main afin de le conduire près du lit. Il la lui lâcha pour s'installer sur le lit et l'invita à faire de même d'un simple regard. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois dès qu'il fut installé près de son âme soeur. Ils cherchèrent leur souffle dans leur baiser, leur sang s'échauffa dans leurs veines et il y eut quelques caresses apportées maladroitement par le brun. Le Serpentard sépara alors leurs lèvres, puis ils échangèrent un long regard et décidèrent de ne pas brusquer les choses.

-Comme ça petit allumeur, répondit-il en attrapant les mains d'Harry qui étaient toujours sur son torse. Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir avec toi, donc tu n'as rien à craindre.  
-Je... D'accord, on dort ici. J'envoie tout de même un message à Ron et Hermione, histoire qu'ils n'avertissent pas les professeurs de ma disparition. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à nouveau la visite de ton parrain ou même de Dumbledore.

-C'est toi qui voit, dit Draco en enlevant sa robe de sorcier.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux avec l'espoir d'obtenir de quoi écrire puis les rouvrit. Sur la table basse était apparu ce qu'il attendait, aussi retourna-t-il s'installer dans le canapé pour griffonner une note à ses amis, qu'il leur envoya de la même manière que l'étaient les notes de service du Ministère de la Magie. Il se fit violence pour se lever et s'approcher du lit où il commença lentement à se déshabiller. C'était totalement ridicule qu'il soit si gêné, il se changeait plusieurs fois par semaine devant les membres de son équipe de Quidditch.

-Tu n'as qu'à te mettre derrière le paravent si tu es gêné. Bien que je t'aie déjà vu torse nu dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, dit alors Draco.

Il était positionné sur le côté, une main soutenant sa tête et observait Harry.

-Non, non c'est bon, fit celui-ci en rougissant malgré tout.

Le Serpentard eu un petit sourire et s'allongea sur le dos pour s'empêcher d'observer le corps de son petit ami qui le tentait tellement. Il le sentit alors se coucher à ses côtés et il se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

-Comment tu as fait pour sortir avec Cho Chang? Le questionna-t-il.

-Et bien... Je crois que je l'ai aimée depuis, hum... Le premier match de Quidditch qui nous opposait. Et puis, toi tu supportes bien Parkinson, je ne sais pas comment tu fais d'ailleurs.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Nos parents se connaissent, on s'est rencontrés bien avant de savoir parler le moindre mot et on apresque fait nos premiers pas ensemble. Maintenant, nos parents ne rêvent que d'une chose: qu'on se marie.

-Quoi?!


End file.
